There and Back Again
by Secret-writer91
Summary: Princess Athena is far from impressed with how her grandmother ended her story and she wants to hear the happy ending to the story of the brave dwarf king and the witch from another world. She knows it has a happy ending but just how did her grandparents get there? Thorin/OC. Sequel to: An Unexpected Journey.
1. Prologue: Another Story Time

**Disclaimer** : I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either and anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.

Sequel to An Unexpected Journey, you may wish to read that one first before reading this one.

* * *

 **Prologue: Another Story Time** **.**

Athena marched down the corridor towards her grandmother's chambers, it had been a couple of days since her grandmother had finished the first part of the story and now she wanted the rest of it. Things were a lot calmer now that the festival was over and Athena's mother was again distracted by her younger brothers and it allowed Athena to track down her grandmother.

Her grandfather was away at some council meeting and he would be gone for most of the day, leaving her grandmother free to finish the story that she had been telling her. Reaching her grandmother's chambers, Athena didn't bother knocking before she pushed the door open and entered; her blue eyes sweeping the room and smiled when she spotted her grandmother reading by the fire.

It was remarkably cold this time of year and Athena had heard many people say that it was the coldest that it had ever been in many years since they had retaken Erebor from the dragon.

"Grandmama," Athena greeted before hurrying over to her, she was glad that they were alone and she was surprised that there weren't people here tending to Thalia; she was the Queen under the Mountain and it was rare that she was completely alone now that she was queen. Thalia set down her book and looked at Athena, she wasn't surprised that her granddaughter had come to her asking for the rest of the story; it always seemed to brighten her day when she could tell her grandchildren about the past and the true story about what had happened.

"I want to hear the rest of the story now," Athena announced plopping herself down on the floor, she smiled up at her grandmother and she was sure that no one would be disturbing them any time soon. Thalia reached over and set down her boo, she was pleased that her granddaughter was taking such an interest in their history because one day she wasn't going to be here to tell it.

"Very well… now where did I finish," Thalia mused with a smile, things had been so busy recently and Thalia was relieved for a break; she didn't have as much energy as she did when she was younger. Reaching for her drink, Thalia sipped on her drink as she prepared herself to tell that story; it did not have a happy beginning even if the ending was a lot happier.

"You were alone on Earth," Athena informed her grandmother with a frown, she still couldn't believe that the wizard had told her grandmother that her grandfather was dead. He had been very much alive and Athena adored spending time with him when he had time to do so; she was usually with her mother or her mother's handmaids during the day.

Thalia smiled and shook her head, she knew that it might have seemed that why given how she had ended the first part of the story but she had been far from alone.

"But I wasn't alone darling… I had your mother and your uncle," Thalia reassured her, she was sure that this story would make her a lot happier than the last story had done.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	2. Chapter 1: Birthday Party

**Disclaimer** : I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either and anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.

Sequel to An Unexpected Journey, you may wish to read that one first before reading this one.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Birthday Party** **.**

"Uncle Percy," a little girl with long blonde hair squealed darting forward to greet her uncle and his fiancée as they walked through the front door; a large smile formed on his face as he crouched down to pick her up. It had been a while since he had seen he had last visited and Percy Jackson hadn't been able to resist coming to visit his sister on such a special day.

He could still remember the day that he had first met his older half-sister and he could understand why Poseidon had sent her to Camp Half-Blood, she had needed to be around people that would keep her mind off what had happened. Thalia had been pregnant at the time and it had been nearly a year after they had met that she finally opened up about what had happened.

"How is my favourite niece?" Percy asked taking in the house filled with children, his sister had to be crazy to have them all in her house and he had no idea how she was dealing with it. Samara Hunter giggled and smiled up at her uncle, it was so rare that she got to see him since he lived in New York while she lived in California with her mother and twin brother.

Annabeth Chase smiled at her fiancé, she liked seeing this side of him and she was sure that he would be the same when they had a baby together.

"Uncle Percy," Theseus called rushing to greet his uncle, he was followed by his mother who smiled at the sight of brother; she was surprised that he was actually here. Thalia wanted nothing more than to enjoy the twins sixth birthday and she wanted it to be perfect for them since they were starting to ask her questions about why they didn't have a father.

"Hey Shortie," Percy said setting down Samara and moving to hug Thalia, he couldn't keep the smile from his face when she scowled at him. The nickname had stuck for the last six years and Percy found it amusing that even at thirty-two, there was no sign of his sister changing; he was happy that she had been able to recover after what had happened to her.

"I am not short," Thalia insisted hugging her brother, she had no idea what she would have done without him in the first year after losing Thorin. It still hurt sometimes when she thought about him and what might have been if she hadn't failed in saving his life; Thalia doubted that she would ever forgive herself for not making this right.

There was no escaping how much Theseus looked like his father and Thalia was sure that he and his sister would have been the apple of their father's eye if he had ever gotten to meet them.

"You're five-foot-tall… you are short," Percy teased letting go of Thalia, he looked down at her knowing that at nearly an entire foot taller than her it was always amusing that he was the one that was younger. Thalia rolled her eyes, it was not her fault that she was so short and she had even been shorter than Thorin; she guessed that she was not meant to grow any taller than she had.

Annabeth chuckled amused, she had to admit that she was also surprised how short Thalia was but she guessed that it didn't take away from anything; the blonde was a force to be recommend with when she gave her a sword.

"Did you bring us any presents?" Theseus asked innocently, his blue eyes watching his uncle hoping that he had brought presents; he had already opened all the presents that everyone else had given them. Samara turned and looked at Percy hopefully, she wanted presents too and she was sure that her uncle had gotten the dolly that she had wanted; she had been asking for it for months.

* * *

"Thank you for being here," Thalia said once the twins had been put to bed, it had been a long day and she was sure that they were tired after all the excitement that they had been through. Sitting down across from her brother, Thalia leant back on her chair pleased with how the birthday party had gone down; she was exhausted and a nice hot bath was in order right now.

Percy was silent, he knew that the last few years hadn't been easy on Thalia but she couldn't run from the past forever and one day she was going to have to move on with her life.

"Have you told them anything about him?" Percy asked looking at her, the last time that he had seen Thalia they'd had a fight over her refusal to tell the twins anything about their father. It was bad enough that Thalia didn't have a picture or anything that they could have that would link them to the father that they would never get to meet.

"A little," Thalia admitted softly, it was still hard for her to speak about Thorin and she knew that the twins deserved to know where they came from. They were part dwarf and Thalia could already tell that it would have some baring on the rest of their lives; the twins seemed so normal right now and she couldn't help but hope it would stay that way.

"Lia…" Percy murmured with a shake of his head, he didn't want her shutting herself away when she had people depending on her; he was sure that the twins' father would want her to be happy. She hadn't dated in year and Percy feared that his sister was going to end up old and alone after what she had been through.

"It's just so hard to speak about him knowing that they'll never be able to meet him," Thalia mumbled not wanting to speak about this anymore, she had no idea what the future would hold right now but she was going to focus on the twins that needed her so much.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Lord Elrond asked watching Gandalf, his cold eyes watching him knowing that he could not ignore this any longer; they had to do something if they were going to make this right. It had come to their attention that the darkness had returned and they needed some way to defeat it; they had to do something and Gandalf had a plan even if it was rescue.

"I am sure," Gandalf insisted making Elrond nod his head, he had seen what his old friend had done and they needed to do something that would change things in their favour. However, there would be consequences for what Gandalf planned to do and he feared that he was about to come face to face with the one person that he had wronged so greatly.

He stared down at the book remembering the first time that he had done this, Thalia Graceful Hunter had been far from pleased and he doubted that she would be happy when he did it again.

"Then you better be prepared to tell her the truth," Elrond stated before turning around and walking away, the last sixty years had greatly changed things and he doubted that Thalia would be happy when she learned that Gandalf had lied to her. The wizard had tricked her into returning home and it had created great consequences between him and Thorin; who had been promptly told that he had sent Thalia back by Bofur.

Elrond could only think of how angry Thalia would be when she was returned to complete her mission; they would need her help if they were going to unite Middle Earth against the forces of Sauron and Isengard. Everything was hanging in the balance and they were going to need all the help that they could get to make this right.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	3. Chapter 2: Traveling Back

**Disclaimer** : I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either and anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Traveling Back** **.**

"I'm not sleepy," Theseus whined crossing his arms, he didn't want to go to bed and he wanted to stay up and finish his film that he had just started watching; he pouted as he watched his mother finish settling Samara down to bed. The twins shared a room and Thalia was sort of grateful that it wasn't much of a problem right now; her apartment wasn't that big and they would have to move somewhere bigger one day.

Making sure that Samara was comfortable, Thalia carefully got to her feet and walked over to Theseus and she hoped that he wasn't going to put up too much of a fight. It had been a long day and Thalia wanted nothing more than to get some sleep herself, it wasn't easy for her juggling having the twins and working.

Thalia had traded in her waitressing job in once she returned from Camp Half-Blood and she now worked at Walmart, it wasn't the best but it helped her put food on the table and a roof over their heads.

"It's time for bed sweetheart," Thalia murmured brushing her fingers through Theseus's hair, he looked a lot like his father and she was sure it would become more noticeable as he got older. It made her wonder more often than not what Thorin would have been like with the twins, Thalia was sure that he would have adored them and they would have been cherished by the company when they had been born.

Theseus pouted and shook his head, a small yawn slipping from his mouth making Thalia smile doubting that it would take him long before he was sound asleep in his bed.

"Mama? Why don't we have a daddy?" Theseus asked making Thalia stop as she carefully settled him in his bed, she did her best to try not to allow the pain in her chest to stop her. Sitting down on Theseus's bed, Thalia peeked over Samara knowing that her daughter had her own questions about this and she wished that all her heart that Thorin was here with them now.

"You do," Thalia admitted turning her attention back to her son, he stared up at her with wide-eyes, he had never thought that his mother would be willing to talk about his father in any way. It was clearly a subject that they weren't allowed to talk about since the last time that their father had been mentioned Thalia hadn't reacted well to being asked about him.

"Then where is he?" Theseus asked fearing the answer, he cuddled into his blankets and he looked down at his hands; he wanted to know why everyone else had two parents while he only had one. Thalia chewed on her lip, her son was a little too young to hear how Thorin had died and she wasn't quite ready to share that piece of news with the twins yet.

"Your daddy loves you and Samara very much… but he can't be here with us," Thalia whispered trying to stop the tears that formed in her eyes, she hated feeling like this but there was nothing that she could do about it now. Thorin was gone and there was no bringing him back from the dead, it was something that Thalia would one day have to sit down and explain to the twins; how their father had died and where he had come from.

"Will we ever see him?" Theseus murmured starting to fall asleep, he grabbed onto his teddy bear and his eyes slowly started to fall shut. It made Thalia smile that she had been blessed with two such wonderful children, she couldn't imagine her life without them nor would she have survived after the battle.

"Maybe one day," Thalia mumbled knowing that if Theseus and Samara took after their father enough then maybe one day they would meet him in the Halls of Mandos where he would be watching over them.

* * *

"Mama," cried a voice jarring Thalia awake, she groggily sat up thinking that one of the twins was having a nightmare; she shook her head wanting nothing more than to curl up back in bed and sleep. Peeking at the clock, Thalia groaned seeing that it was barely two in the morning and she had to be up in four hours since the twins had to get to school; it seemed hard to believe that it had been a month since they turned six and time seemed to move so fast.

Climbing out of bed, Thalia fixed her grey kaftan and slowly walked out of the room trying not to walk into anything as she went; she ran her fingers through her hair trying to tame the knots.

"Mama," Samara called this time Thalia paused, she could sense that something was wrong and it made her stomach turn; she hurried towards the twins' room worried. It was then that she felt a sharp tug on her stomach made her gasp, it had been six years since Thalia had felt such a thing; she had never thought that she would feel it again.

Rushing towards the twins' room, Thalia tried to ignore the pull on her belly button; she had to focus on her children instead of the call that she was receiving. There was no way that she could go back, it meant that she was going to have to face the fact that Thorin was gone; something that Thalia wasn't sure she was able to do in Middle Earth.

Just before she stepped into the bedroom, there was a blinding light and it swallowed the three people that were inside; leaving nothing but stillness behind.

* * *

Thalia groaned as she slowly became aware, her entire body ached and she didn't remember that happening the last time she had jumped between realms; she slowly opened her eyes to find herself staring up at the night sky. She was going to strangle that wizard if anything had happened to the twins, Thalia couldn't believe that he was being so reckless again and had pulled her back after what had happened.

"Mama," Samara cried throwing herself at her mother when Thalia sat upright, she was followed by Theseus who clung to their mother frightened. They were both shaking and Thalia was just relieved that they were all okay, she kissed the tops of their heads wondering why she had been brought back after all these years.

Lord Elrond and Gandalf stood off to the side watching the scene before them, this was not what they had been expecting when they had summoned Thalia here. They hadn't known what to expect when they saw the witch again but clearly things had changed in the sixty years since the Battle of the Five Armies.

"I think we have a problem," Lord Elrond stated staring at the twins, his eyes fixed on one alone and he knew that there would be no doubt on who his father was. There was so much of Thorin in the little boy and he couldn't believe that Thalia had been sent back to Earth while she had been carrying the King under the Mountain's heir to the throne.

Thorin was not going to be best pleased about any of this, he was already furious about Gandalf sending Thalia away; he had no idea that the woman thought he had died from his injuries along with Fíli and Kíli. All three had somehow survived their injuries and Elrond had to guess that Thalia had done a little more than just heal Thorin when she had made it rain.

"This had better be good," Thalia said turning to look at the two men, she held the twins close knowing that there was no way that this was going to end well when the twins started to ask questions.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	4. Chapter 3: Bilbo Baggins

**Disclaimer** : I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either and anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Bilbo Baggins.**

Taking a deep breath as she waited for someone to tell her what was going on, Thalia wondered why she had been brought back; it was strange being back in Rivendell after everything that had happened. The last time that she had been in the city had been before they had set out for Erebor and had snuck out during the night so that the council couldn't stop them from completing their plan.

"Is someone going to explain to me why we are here?" Thalia asked growing impatient and she wished with everything that she had that the twins hadn't been dragged into this, she wanted to keep them safe and away from all of this. It meant that they were so close to discovering the truth about their heritage when Thalia wasn't ready to share that with them; she doubted that she would ever be truly ready to tell them what had happened.

Gandalf silently puffed on his pipe and watched the twins who were playing in the gardens below them; they had waited until morning before speaking with Thalia about what had happened. It had been a long night and Gandalf was still unsure what to make of the two children that had come with Thalia; they were clearly Thorin's and that meant they had a problem, one that would not go away.

"We have discovered that the ring of power has been hiding not far from here for the last sixty years," Elrond said when he realised that Gandalf wasn't going to say a word, his eyes still watching the twins knowing that their existence would certainly change things. Thalia furrowed her brow, she vaguely remembered the tales that she had heard about the one ring and its master; she didn't see why they had brought her back for that.

Elrond was silent as he spotted someone moving towards them, he wasn't surprised that they had come here after hearing that Thalia was here after all these years. The figure moved forward, leaning heavily on their walking stick while their eyes stayed locked on Thalia; he couldn't believe that she was here after all these years, he had never thought that he would see her again.

"Thalia Hunter," the figure breathed when they were close enough, they watched as the blonde turned to look at them and he hoped that she hadn't forgotten him after all these years. Thalia certainly didn't look any older than when he had last seen her, it was hard to believe that it had been sixty years since the Battle of the Five Armies and it had changed things for them all.

Staring at the complete stranger, it took a while for it to dawn on Thalia who was talking to her; she could feel both Gandalf and Elrond staring at her waiting for her reaction.

"Bilbo?" Thalia whispered in shock, she had been told that it had been sixty years since she had last been here however it didn't hit her until now. Gandalf and Elrond hadn't seemed to have aged a day and it had left Thalia a little unsure if she should believe them that so much time had passed since then.

The hobbit smiled pleased to see that she hadn't forgotten him, he had been so sad to hear that she had gone back home without saying goodbye and even more upset to hear that Gandalf had lied to her. Bofur had told everyone how Gandalf had sent a sobbing Thalia back to her own world and the wizard had done nothing to deny that he had mislead her into believing that Thorin had died during the battle.

Thalia suddenly felt like she couldn't breath and she shook her head, everything that she had tried to bury in the last six years crashed down on her; she quickly got to her feet and walked away before she could crack.

* * *

Thalia wrapped her arms around herself as she walked through the gardens, the dress that she had borrowed swayed in the afternoon breeze; it was strange to think that it truly had been sixty years here instead of the six that had passed for her. It felt like a dream and Thalia just wished that she knew what to do, she had no idea why she had been brought back and she wanted nothing more than to leave.

Something that she doubted that Gandalf would agree with, he had brought her here and only he had the power to send her and the twins back home.

"You haven't changed a bit," Bilbo Baggins mused approaching Thalia, he had followed her wishing to talk and he didn't blame her for being so guarded; everything that she had known was gone or had changed. It was certainly a surprise and Bilbo was sure that there would be a lot of questions about what had happened to everyone after the battle.

Thalia turned to face Bilbo, he had changed so much from the hobbit that she had once known and it left her a little uncertain about what to make of all of this.

"We looked for you after the battle… you disappeared and Bofur said that you had returned home," Bilbo said shaking his head, he had no idea what had happened between her and Gandalf but he had a feeling that the wizard knew more than he was admitting in that moment. It wasn't like Thalia to just take off and Bilbo knew that Thorin had wanted to make amends with her over what had happened; she had saved his life and he wanted to marry her.

Gandalf sending her home and caused a lot of issues and Bilbo knew that Thorin had refused to marry because he still held onto the promise that he had made Thalia. She was the only woman that Thorin wished to marry and he cared little for what his council wanted; he remained angry with Gandalf even until this day.

"It was for the best," Thalia murmured not wishing to talk about how she had felt when she had discovered that Thorin had died; she had never recovered and it was only for the twins that she carried on. They meant everything to her and Thalia knew that sooner or later they would have questions about why they were here; they would hear about their father and she would have to tell them about him.

"I saw the twins… Thorin would have loved them," Bilbo continued with a smile, they were adorable and Thalia had done a wonderful job in raising them so far; he was surprised that they had come here with their mother. Bilbo wanted to talk to her about what had happened, he wanted to know what had really happened between her and Gandalf; he had a feeling that his wizard friend had done something that he shouldn't.

Thalia took a deep breath, her eyes glistening with tears and she shook her head not wishing to cry; she had cried enough over losing Thorin to last a life-time.

"I can't talk about him… Bilbo, it hurts too much," Thalia replied making Bilbo frown, they might have argued before the battle but he was certain that wouldn't be why Thalia was so upset. There was clearly something more going on and Bilbo wished to get to the bottom of it, he wasn't going to let this go and he was sure that Thalia and the twins would be staying until the Council of Elrond had met and decided what they were going to do.

Bilbo knew that this wasn't going to end well and he hated that he had put everyone in danger; being away from the ring had cleared his head quite a bit.

"There is much you don't know," Bilbo said softly not wishing to push Thalia, he wasn't going to let this go and they would have to talk soon; dwarves from Erebor were coming and they were bound to reveal the truth to her.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	5. Chapter 4: Another Reunion

**Disclaimer** : I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either and anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Another Reunion.**

Thalia sat quietly as she brushed her fingers through Samara's hair and carefully started to plait her daughter's hair; it had been strange couple of weeks and Thalia had enjoyed speaking to Bilbo when she had the chance. Of course, Thalia had made it clear that talk about what had happened was completely off limits especially when the twins were around; he seemed to understand and Thalia was grateful for that.

It had truly surprised Thalia to hear that Bilbo had never settled down with a nice hobbit lass from the shire; however, she was touched to hear that he had taken his first cousin, once removed in when Frodo's parents had died. That had been an interesting meeting and it had surprised her even more that Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took seemed to know about what had happened sixty years earlier.

It was apparently a favourite story for Bilbo to share with the younger hobbits and Thalia was sort of glad that what had happened wouldn't be forgotten. People had started to arrive for Elrond's council and Thalia had to admit that she was a little nervous; she knew that dwarves from Erebor would be at the meeting. She didn't feel ready to see anyone from there especially after failing to save Thorin, it would be a painful reminder of what she had lost.

"I am sorry to disturb you, my lady… but Gandalf wishes to speak with you," an elf said approaching her, he had been sent to collect the witch since people had started arriving for the council and there was information that Gandalf wished to share with her at this time. Thalia nodded her head and finished up plaiting Samara's hair, she hadn't spoken much with Gandalf since she had arrived but she had noticed that he stared at her or the twins quite often deep in thought.

Getting to her feet, Thalia took a deep breath before nodding to the elf to show her where Gandalf was; she knew that Theseus would be fine with the hobbits and Samara would come with her to this meeting. The elf started to lead Thalia through the gardens towards the place that Gandalf was waiting for Thalia; the news that he had to share with her was best given away from everyone else.

"I never thought that I would see this day," a voice said making Thalia come to a complete stop, she felt her stomach twist before she turned to look at the dwarf that had spoken. Gloin was with a group of dwarves that were all staring at her in wonder, it was clear that every single one of them knew who she was. Thalia held onto Samara's hand while her daughter peered at the dwarves curiously, she huddled close to her mother curious about why they had stopped them.

"Gloin," Thalia greeted softly, her eyes easily picking out Gloin's son and she was surprised about how much Gimli looked like his father; she wondered for a moment if people would say the same about Theseus. Gloin smiled at Thalia, it had been a long time since he had seen her and there was so much that he wished to tell her; he couldn't believe that she was back.

It surprised him how little that Thalia had aged in sixty years and Gloin couldn't help but stare at the little girl that clung to her side; she looked very much like her mother and he worried what this could mean.

"We didn't think that you would ever return lass," Gloin admitted with a shake of his head, he feared that Thalia had moved on and he knew that the news would be devastating when it reached the Lonely Mountain about this. There was someone there who had spent the last sixty years waiting on any sort news about the woman that he had lost.

Samara peeked up at her mother surprised that he knew her, she clutched at her mother's hand and cuddled close to her side; she wasn't sure what to make of the breaded men that were all watching them with interest.

"I didn't think I would ever come back," Thalia admitted with a shake of her head, she doubted that if it weren't for Gandalf that she would be back here. It was a place filled with memories and Thalia doubted that she would ever forget the journey that she took and the people that she cared for so much. One day she would tell the twins all about what happened, about the story of how she met their father and how she had lost him; it was a story that they would need to know one day.

"Sixty years is a long time to be gone," Gloin murmured watching Thalia, it had passed so quickly and he couldn't imagine how Thorin would react when he learnt that Thalia was in Rivendell. It would be hard to share this news with his King especially considering the fact that Thalia was a mother now; she had moved on with her life thinking that Thorin had died.

"Six for me… time apparently runs differently between our worlds," Thalia revealed looking down at Samara, she could see that her daughter was curious and she would have to answer so many questions about what was going on. Gloin blinked taking in what she had said and his eyes moved to the little girl that was stood with Thalia; his heart pounding in his chest knowing that she would be about six years old. The idea that Thorin had a child that he had been deprived of knowing because of what Gandalf had done unsettling Gloin; they wouldn't be able to ignore this for long.

"Mama… mama," Theseus called rushing towards his mother and sister, he ran into Thalia's legs and hugged them having just finished listening to Bilbo tell him a story. The dwarves in front of Thalia, all seemed to stare at the little boy that was calling Thalia his mother that bore a striking resemblance to their King.

Gloin opened and closed his mouth, there would be no denying who had fathered the children now and he wanted to split Gandalf's head open with an axe; he had depraved Thorin of his children for too long.

"I have to go…" Thalia murmured knowing that she wasn't ready for this conversation, she could see that Gloin had worked out who had fathered her children and so had the other dwarves. Quickly gathering the twins, Thalia moved to hurry them away and head to her meeting with Gandalf; she would speak with Gloin when she was away from the twins. Gloin shared a look with the other dwarves before he stepped forward, he couldn't let Thalia disappear without revealing the truth to her about what had happened.

"Thalia. Thorin is alive," Gloin called to her, he could understand that this might be a shock but her children were Thorin's heirs and no dwarf would allow any harm to come to them. The children were prince and princess, they had been kept from their father long enough because of a lie and it was time the truth was revealed; the wizard had clearly planned this out from the start.

Thalia came to a complete stop at Gloin's words, her heart pounded in her chest and she slowly turned to look at him unsure if he had spoken those words. Moving towards the clearly distressed Thalia, Gloin could only imagine how she was feeling in that moment; everything that she had believed in the last six years had been taken from her.

"Thorin… Fíli… Kíli… they all survived the battle," Gloin explained wanting her to understand, she would have every right to be upset about what had happened but she was no longer in the dark about what had happened. Storm clouds slowly started to gather overhead and Thalia's attention moved to Gandalf wondering why he had lied to her.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	6. Chapter 5: The Council of Elrond

**Disclaimer** : I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either and anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **Chapter Five: The Council of Elrond** **.**

Gritting her teeth as she purposely ignored the wizard that was sat on the other side of the circle, Thalia was surprised that she had resisted the urge to strangle Gandalf; she could not believe he had lied to her. It had taken her some time to calm down after her talk with Gloin and Elrond had been quick to try and calm Thalia down after she had confronted Gandalf about what had happened.

There was no denying that she would now have to take a trip to Erebor so that she could see Thorin; the children deserved to meet with their father and they had to talk about what had happened.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction; none can escape it," Elrond started looking around the group that had gathered for this meeting. It was hard to ignore what had happened when Thalia had discovered that Gandalf had lied to her but they had to focus on the bigger problem that they were going to face.

"You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo," Elrond instructed looking towards Frodo, he was surprised how strong the hobbit was and he was sure that he would always be surprised by how strong hobbits truly were. Getting to his feet, Frodo walked towards the centre of the gathering and carefully put the ring on the stand for everyone to see; he felt self-conscious about the fact that everyone seemed to be staring at him.

Thalia felt a little uneasy as everyone stared at te ring, she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and she was glad that the twins weren't here; she didn't want them to witness any of this.

"So it is true. In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. But in the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, "The doom is near at hand, Isildur's Bane is found."," Boromir whispered raising up from his seat and walking towards the ring; it was almost like he was in some sort of trance while he looked towards the ring. No one seemed to want to speak and they could only watch as Boromir as he continued to move towards the ring; he reached out to touch the ring which seemed to snap everyone into action.

"Boromir!" Elrond shouted jumping to his feet, he could only imagine what would happen if the ring fell into Boromir's hands; he had seen one man fall to the power of the ring, he could not watch the other do the same. Everyone seemed to tense at the movement from the Dúnedain and no one was sure what would happen if he got his hands on the ring; the ring would do anything to be returned to its master and Boromir would take it right to him if he had the chance.

"Ash Nazg Durbatuluk, Ash Nazg Gimbatul, Ash Nazg Thrakatuluk, Agh Burzum-ishi Krimpatul," Gandalf chanted as the light darkens and the air seemed to rumble, darkness seemed to gather in a blink of an eye. Everyone reacted to the chanting that seemed to shake the world around them, it made the hair stand up on Thalia's neck and she felt like something was dragging the breath from her lungs.

Only when the darkness seemed to lift did everything return too normal and Thalia took a deep breath relieved that it was over; she could see the concerned looks that Gloin offered her but she ignored him.

"Never before has anyone dared utter words of that tongue here, in Imladris," Elrond said with disapproval colouring his tone, he had known things would take a bad turn but he feared just what this could mean now. Everyone settled back into their seats and Thalia watched Gandalf wondering if he knew what he was doing; she often got the feeling that he had no idea and just went with whatever seemed to pop into his head.

"I do not ask for pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil," Gandalf explained looking towards Boromir, he could tell what the man was thinking and he feared what that could mean. There was no secret that things weren't well in Gondor, they were losing a battle and it was clear that they would use any means necessary to win the war to come.

Thalia shifted uncomfortably in her seat, she doubted that things would end well with Boromir; there was something about him that unsettled her and she doubted that he even realised what he thought could lead to the fall of everything around him.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him," Boromir pleaded wishing that they could see that he was right. There was a way for them to win this war now and they had to take their chances, his people were dying and Boromir did not wish to see anymore die when they had something that they could use against Mordor.

Silence greeted his words and Thalia wasn't surprised that no one seemed to agree with his words; she wasn't from this world but she could sense that there was something evil about the ring.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," Aragorn stated with a shake of his head, he didn't believe for a moment that anything good could come from that ring. It was for the best that it was destroyed before it could fall into the wrong hands, they needed to act quickly if they wanted to ensure that Sauron wouldn't be able to use the ring in any shape or form.

Boromir scoffed and shook his head, he had no idea who the man thought that he was and he knew nothing about how the people of Gondor struggled while this war started to brew.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked, he doubted the man knew much about what was going on in the world and he wanted to question why he was sat on such an important council matter. There were many faces that he could not place and that he doubted had any real right to sit on this council and have their thought considered about this situation; they needed a decision that would benefit people.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance," Legolas jumped in defending his long-time friend, he had risen to his feet making Thalia look at him and frown. This certainly wasn't the elf that she remembered from six years ago and it was another reminder how much Middle Earth had changed in the sixty years that she had been gone.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir murmured and shook his head, he didn't like this and it angered him that the man was here when he was a clear threat to the hold that his family had on Gondor. The Kingdom had been without a King for a long time and his family had served as stewards while they were gone; if Aragorn reclaimed his throne then his family would be displaced.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas stated making an uncomfortable silence settle, everyone watched the exchange wondering just what would come from this now. Aragorn shook his head, he didn't want to deal with this now especially when there were more important matters to attend to in this moment with everything going on.

"Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King," Boromir muttered staring at Aragorn for a moment before he walked back to his seat, he didn't care who was staring at him and he felt stung that the man was even here. Thalia watched him silently for a few moments before she focused on the matter at hand, she was sure that it had been a shock for him and she was glad that Elrond and Gloin had talked her through who was going to be there for this meeting.

The conversation turned back to what should be done with the ring and it was agreed that the only way to destroy it was to threw it into Mount Doom; it only seemed to drag everyone into another argument. Thalia rubbed her temples at the headache that was starting to form while everyone around her was on their feet arguing about who should take the ring to Mordor and destroy it.

"I will take it!" Frodo shouted making everyone fall silent, they all turned to look at the hobbit surprised that he had been the one to offer to take it. A small smile formed on Thalia's face, she was always surprised and impressed with what hobbits were willing to do; she admired how brave they were when faced with everything that was going on.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor… though... I do not know the way," Frodo admitted shaking his head, he was sure that he could do this and he just needed some help getting there. Gandalf chuckled looking towards the hobbit, he should have known that Frodo would be the one to step forward and offer himself up to the mission at hand.

"I can help you there," Gandalf offered moving towards Frodo, he was sure that it would be a greater benefit to Frodo to have him with him as they marched on Mordor. They would have to be extra careful traveling since Saruman was on the side of the Dark lord; he would seek to please his new master by giving him the ring.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword…" Aragorn offered moving forward, it would be a dangerous trip and Frodo was going to need all the help that he could get reaching Mordor. Frodo blinked surprised that Aragorn wished to take this trip with him, he had assumed that he would end up going alone or with just Gandalf because it was such a dangerous journey.

"And you have my bow," Legolas said stepping forward, he wouldn't leave this trip to chance and there was much to be done if they were to destroy the ring. No one was surprised when Gimli, son of Gloin moved forward to offered his hand in helping; no dwarf would want to be out done by any elf and there was still much competition between the two species.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done," Boromir said slowly moving forward to offer his hand as well, he didn't notice the suspicious look that Elrond and Gandalf shared knowing that someone would have to keep a close eye on him. Thalia was silent, she had no intentions of joining up for such a quest when she had her children to think about; she still had to fix the mess that Gandalf had caused by lying to her.

She had no idea how Thorin would react to seeing her again or discovering that he had children; Thalia was worried that he might not feel the same way about her anymore. The group traveling to Mordor were quickly joined by Merry, Pippin and Sam who had been listening in on the meeting and who were determined to go with Frodo on his journey.

Gandalf looked over to Thalia almost hoping that she would come forward for this task and help them; however, he did understand when she didn't after what had happened. Elrond looked over the Fellowship of the Ring and he hoped that their journey would be successful; they were going to need all the help that they could get to succeed.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	7. Chapter 6: Leaving Rivendell

**Disclaimer** : I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either and anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Leaving Rivendell** **.**

"Are you sure that you wish to do this?" Elrond asked walking with Thalia, he had not been surprised that she had wished to leave with the dwarves that were returning to Erebor. However, he did hold concerns for what might be waiting for Thalia and the twins when they arrived; there was no telling how the dwarves of the mountain would react to them after all these years. There was no telling what would happen to her or the children, Thorin might not have married but there were dwarven families that would see their daughters take the throne if the chance should arise.

"I am," Thalia replied knowing that she had to do this, she had to see Thorin and he needed to know that he had two children. It had been such a long time since they had been parted and Thalia regretted believing Gandalf when he had told her that Thorin had died; she should have checked with someone else. Elrond stopped watching the horses being prepared for the trip, he could only hope they were prepared properly for the travel back to their mountain. It was such a long trip and the roads were dangerous now, things hadn't been right in a while and the orcs that travelled the forests where far from willing to ignore traveling royalty now.

"You are welcome to stay here with the twins, they would be treated like royalty here," Elrond offered knowing that his people would care for them and ensure that they were treated with the respect that they deserved; there was no telling what would await them in Erebor. Thalia shook her head she had noticed no sign of the son of Athena that she had encountered last time; it didn't take much of a guess that he had passed on.

"I have to do this… for them at least," Thalia said looking towards her children, they deserved to know who their father was and she couldn't deny them that chance. Elrond nodded his head stiffly, he truly hoped that Thalia knew what she was doing and he couldn't help but fear that she might not get the welcoming that she desired when she reached Erebor. So much had changed in the last sixty years and while Gloin might have convinced her that she had been missed; there was just no telling what was going on inside of Thorin's mind right now.

Thalia took a look at Elrond before she walked away from him and towards her children, she had no idea what lay ahead for them but she trusted that they would be okay. Samara looked up from what she was doing and beamed at her mother, she was so excited to go on this trip and she couldn't wait to see her father for the first time.

"Mama… look," Samara called making Thalia smile, she looked so happy and she was a little relieved that her daughter was taking all of this so well. There was so much that was happening right now, Thalia had expected something to go wrong by now and she was dreading what could change all of this; she was a little nervous about what would come for them.

Elrond watch Thalia as she walked away towards her children, she had changed in the years that she had been gone and it had been a surprising change. There was no telling what would happen when she reached the Lonely Mountain and there was every chance that it would end in tears; it was the last thing that Elrond wanted but there was a chance. Samara and Theseus were going to be entering a world where they would be a threat to everything that people knew; he couldn't help but fear that this would be it for them. The only thing that seemed to be in their favour was their mother, Thalia wouldn't let anything happen to them.

* * *

"I take it he tried to convince you to stay," Gloin mused riding next to Thalia, there was a long trip ahead for them and he had a feeling that it would be very different from the last time that they had made this trip. It hadn't been hard for any of the dwarves to notice that Lord Elrond was displeased of Thalia's decision to travel to Erebor with them; they had expected such when she had made her decision.

Thalia nodded her head, she could understand why Lord Elrond had tried to do it; she had her own worries about what lay in Erebor for them when they arrived. Her main concern was how Thorin would react to the news that he had twins, everything else could be handled at a later date but this was her main worry now. Thorin had spent sixty years unaware of what had happened completely, he was likely to be very upset when he discovered that Gandalf had told her that he had died and that he had missed out on six years in the lives of his own children.

"He'll be thrilled, Thorin was good with Fíli and Kíli when they were children," Gloin tried to reassure her, he had sent a raven on ahead knowing that it was best to warn those back at the mountain what was going on. He hadn't mentioned the twins in his letter but he had told them that Thalia had returned and what had transpired in Rivendell; Gloin was sure that it would make the reunion easier.

Thalia didn't say anything for a moment, her eyes fixed on the twins that were riding just ahead of her; she didn't know what she would do if anything happened to them. The trip to Erebor would be quicker than the last one that she had taken, the roads would be easier to navigate but that didn't mean they were any less dangerous.

"You told him we were coming?" Thalia asked not sure what Gloin would have said, she knew that it wouldn't be right if she just showed up in Erebor sixty years after disappearing. She had not breathed a word to Gandalf since she had discovered what he had done, Thalia was furious that he had meddled in her life like that.

Gloin followed her gaze to the twins, their lives where going to change once they arrived in Erebor; he doubted that they even truly realised that they were heirs to a throne, displacing their cousins in the process. Neither Fíli and Kíli would mind and would probably be rather pleased when they discovered their younger cousins; they were bound to have much to say about all of this.

"Just you. I thought it best that they have some sort of warning, the twins will be a lovely surprise," Gloin mused knowing that if Thorin were to learn about them now then he would likely wish to leave Erebor and meet them half-way on this journey. That simple wouldn't be possible now that they had retaken Erebor, they had rebuilt their lives there and Thorin was King; he had a duty that he couldn't turn his back on anymore.

Thalia nodded her head, she was a little relieved about that and she knew that the twins would have to wait until she had spoken with Thorin before they could meet their father. It wouldn't be hard to guess that there would be people that wouldn't be pleased about the twins; Thalia had heard that Thorin had turned down many of wedding offers since his coronation in the mountain.

Those who had hoped that their daughters would be Queen under the Mountain, would not be pleased that Thalia had returned and was bringing with her two children that would be heirs to the thrones. That alone made Thalia a little wary about all of this, she didn't want anything to happen to Samara and Theseus when they were everything to her; she would do anything to keep them safe from harm.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	8. Chapter 7: Month One

**Disclaimer** : I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either and anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Month One** **.**

"My bum is sore," Samara whined when they had stopped for the night, it had been another long day's ride and the twins were exhausted; this was nothing like the camping trips that they had taken with their Uncle Percy. They had always looked forward to the days where they would spend the summer with their uncle and his friends, Percy had wanted them to have something to do during the school break other than sit at home watching television.

Thalia smiled gently brushing her fingers through Samara's dark blonde hair, she would make sure tomorrow that she would tie it out of her face so that it wouldn't be too much trouble in the wind. Things had been rather quiet since the trip had started and Thalia doubted that would last long, she lay awake some nights thinking about the orcs that could be around them.

"Mama. Mister Dwarf says he knows my papa," Theseus called making Samara look towards her brother with big eyes, she hurried away from her to see what was being said about her father. Thalia sighed, the twins were getting curious and she could see that Gloin looked rather apologetic for bringing this up; she slowly made her way over to them knowing that she couldn't keep things quiet forever. It was still a strange subject for Thalia and she wasn't entirely sure how to talk to the twins about Thorin; she still loved him even after all these years and she had no idea what would await them in the Lonely Mountain.

"I'm sorry lass…" Gloin said shaking his head, he hadn't thought that his comment would attract that much attention and he hadn't even realised the young lad had been behind him. He had been speaking with one of their travel companions about the fact that they hadn't received any ravens from the mountain since they had left Rivendell and he was worried that something might have happened. Thalia shook her head and offered him a reassuring smile, the twins only knew the basics and she was sure that the idea of a father was rather exciting to them right now.

"How do you know papa?" Samara demanded staring up at Gloin, her hands resting on her hips and waited for the dwarf to answer; she didn't know much about her father, other than his name and she wanted to know more. Theseus nodded his head in agreement with his older twin sister, his blue eyes firmly on the dwarf that could answer all of his questions about him.

"I am a very close friend of his... we even made a rather unexpected journey together," Gloin replied carefully, he smiled a little at the end thinking about the journey that had brought them home; he peeked at Thalia knowing that he did not wish to upset her in anyway. She had been greatly missed since she had left and Gloin knew that Thalia would be warmly welcomed back; they had all wondered for years what had become of her after she had disappeared.

Gandalf had utterly refused to even consider bringing her back and Thorin had never forgiven him for that; something that he wouldn't do when he learned that Thalia had been pregnant with twins when she had left. There would be no gaining back the six years for Thalia and the twins that Thorin had missed, he had missed out on important moments because of Gandalf's meddling.

"I am sure they would like to hear the tale Gloin," Thalia encouraged him, she didn't have the heart to tell such a tale and she knew that he would understand that she would want certain details left out. There was no way that they could deal with the twins having nightmares while they were in the open like this.

* * *

"Mama you were really brave," Theseus breathed turning to face his mother once supper had finished, Gloin had just told him and Samara about how their mother had taken on Azog the Defiler by herself to protect their father for the first time. They had never heard anything like this and Thalia was a little wary, she was rather pleased that he had kept away from some details that would certainly upset them. Gloin chuckled and nodded his head, he had never seen the like since and he was sure that if any orc was stupid enough to face them now, then they would have Thalia to deal with first.

"Time for bed," Thalia said wiping off her hands, she did her best to help around camp but most of the dwarves were quick to refuse her help and insist that she relax. In all realty when they reached the mountain, Thalia would be married to Thorin and become their Queen in a matter of months; they did not wish for her to do herself any damage. It was getting late and Thalia knew that they would have to be up early in the morning to continue traveling; they were just leaving the Misty Mountains and there was still such a long trip ahead of them.

"But mama…" the twins whined not wanting to go to sleep, they wanted to hear more of the story and they weren't even tired; they pouted as Thalia moved towards them with a smile. The trip that they were taking now was rather different from the last one that Thalia had taken, they weren't being chased by orcs right now and that made her even more grateful.

"Gloin will continue his story tomorrow," Thalia promised the twins, she doubted the dwarf would be unable to finish such a tale without the twins bothering him for more. They seemed to enjoy hearing about the journey that the company had taken all those years ago, it made Thalia smile knowing that in the end that it had all been worth it. Samara and Theseus pouted before turning to look at Gloin wondering if he would agree, they liked hearing about their parents and the journey that they had taken together; there was so much that they didn't know.

"I promise," Gloin said knowing that it would be important for them to know this story, it was legend now in Erebor and their mother was seen as a hero for what she had done. Somehow Thalia had saved Thorin's life that day, somehow Thalia had defeated Azog alone, somehow it was because of her that they all still had Fíli and Kíli.

Samara and Theseus nodded their heads before they prepared for bed, they both were quiet as they did so and it wasn't long before they were tucked up in their make-shift beds. They weren't comfortable like when they went camping with Uncle Percy but their mother had reassured them that it wouldn't be long before they got to sleep in proper beds again.

"Sweet dreams," Thalia whispered kissing the tops of the twins' heads before, she moved away allowing them to settle down to sleep; so many thoughts occupied her mind about the trip ahead. Before she could sit down by the fire, a howl seemed to break the peace that the dwarves had found when they had settled for the night. Thalia's blood ran cold and she turned to look in the direction that it had come from, her heart pounding at how close it seemed; she had heard that nose before and she had hoped never to hear it again.

Gloin sat forward, his eyes sweeping the area ahead of him and he knew that things were changing now; they didn't need this now and he knew what that meant. Their little trip back to the mountain was not going to be much of a secret, they were being followed by orcs and they were a lot closer than any of them would like.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	9. Chapter 8: Month Two

**Disclaimer** : I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either and anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Month Two** **.**

Thalia blinked confused waking up to bang, she sat up and it took her a moment to realise that the camp was in panic; she clambered to her feet and looked around wondering what the hell was going on. The camp had been calm after they had settled down for the night, the twins had barely kicked up a fuss at bedtime and Thalia had been relieved to crawl into her own bed for the night. Panic set in at the sight of one of the dwarves dealing with an orc, Thalia's mind quickly focusing on the fact that there was no sign of the twins.

The attack had clearly just started and Thalia feared just what would happen if the orcs weren't held off; this was not how she planned on dying and she would deal with any orc that so much as looked at her children funny. Rushing to where the twins had been sleeping, Thalia was relieved to see them awake and she quickly ushered them to their feet and away from the fighting that seemed to take over the entire camp.

"Thalia… hurry," Gloin called knowing that they didn't have much time before the camp was over-run, he had a horse ready and he was going to ensure that she and the twins were away before this got worse. Thalia took hold of the twins hands and quickly led them over to where Gloin was waiting for them; she didn't dare look back knowing that they had to act quickly. There was little time to waste as Gloin moved to hurry the children onto the back of the horse, he didn't know what was going to happen but he had his duty to make sure they got out alive.

"Now you," Gloin insisted turning to look at Thalia, he would never forgive himself if something happened to her; they needed to act quickly if they wanted to escape from the orcs. Thalia opened her mouth to protest, she might not have a sword but she didn't feel right running away and leaving everyone else to deal with this.

"There is no time… we will find you, just get to Erebor," Gloin stated looking back sharply, he didn't want the orcs to see them escaping; they needed to make sure that the trio escaped without any problems. Thalia was silent before she nodded her head and climbed up on the horse, she prayed that this would work and that they wouldn't be left alone to travel to Erebor.

The land was rather different from the last time that they had made this journey and Thalia feared just what lay ahead for them if they had to do this alone; she doubted that she would be able to handle fifty orcs by herself. The pack that was attacking seemed much larger than any that Thalia could remember, it scared her and she knew that she wouldn't stand a chance against them.

"Be safe," Gloin instructed before returning to the battle that was happening, he didn't look back as Thalia turned the horse away and left the camp in the dark of night. She urged the horse formed and tried not to panic about what was happening behind them, the last thing that she wanted was to attract even more attention to them than needed. Samara and Theseus clutched at each other, neither of them liking that the feeling of being safe had been quickly taken from them in just a few short seconds.

The sounds of the battle back at the camp site seemed to fade away the further that Thalia rode away from there; she prayed that they had not been followed and she knew that they were on their own now. The last thing that Thalia wanted was to get lost of their journey to the mountain, there was no telling what the next days would bring to them and she could only hope that they would be able to find their way.

* * *

The sun rose slowly over the forest and Thalia was glad to stop at a small stream that they had been following for a couple of hours now; the twins were exhausted and there was no sign of them being followed now. It had been a while since they had been this alone and Thalia had no idea how to feel about what was happening, she was even more nervous now about being reunited with Thorin.

There had been a plan in place for when she arrived at the Lonely Mountain with Gloin and his travel companions but that couldn't happen now that she was separated from them. Samara sat down on the floor, she peeked towards her mother while Thalia watered the horse and she thought about everything that had happened that night. It had been like some sort of nightmare and had completely ruined the trip that they had been taking; they were all alone now and there was no sign of the dwarves that they had travelled with.

"Mama. A Bear," Theseus called making Thalia freeze, she slowly turned around praying that he was wrong since there was no weapon that she could defend them with. Thalia doubted that her powers would be any use to them here and she feared just what would happen if any orcs would find them on their travels. Her eyes swept the tress around them before she walked towards the twins, she felt her heart pounding in her chest and she felt sick as she saw a large creature moving towards them in the shadows.

"Beorn…" Thalia whispered finally recognising the beast that stepped out of the shadows, she was a little surprised to see him and she was even more relieved to do so. The twins cuddled up against the back of her legs while she stared at the beast that seemed to pause for a moment; there was silence for a moment before Beorn nodded his head towards where his home lay.

It was a clear sign that they were being invited to stay with the Shape-Changer; a fact that made Thalia feel relieved more than anything. They were close to Mirkwood if they were here with Beorn and Thalia took that as a step closer to Erebor than they realised; she carefully turned to the twins knowing that they would be safe here.

"Mama?" Samara whimpered staring up at Thalia with big eyes, her fingers holding on tightly to her mother's pants and she refused to let go until Thalia crouched down before her and her brother. Thalia brushed her fingers through their hair and offered them both a reassuring smile; it had been a long few hours and it was bound to scare them right now. The twins had never seen anything like this before and Thalia wished that there was some way that she could get this trip over quickly; the longer that they were on the road, the longer that they were in danger.

"It's okay… that was Beorn, he's an old friend of mine and we can stay with him a while," Thalia explained to them gently, they could get shelter and supplies from Beorn since they had nothing but the clothes on their backs right now. Thalia doubted that the dwarves would find them easily and anytime soon if they were alive after that attack; she was going to have to make this trip with just the twins. Looking back to where Beorn was waiting for them, Thalia knew that the Shape-Changer would keep the safe; there weren't any orcs that would be stupid enough to take him on.

Samara sniffled and nodded her head while Theseus peeked curiously towards Beorn, they were tired and wanted to go home now; it wasn't fun anymore and they were scared. Thalia sighed getting back to her feet, she wasn't sure what was going to happen but she was sure that Beorn would be able to tell her an easier way to get to Erebor instead of walking through Mirkwood.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	10. Chapter 9: Resting at Beorn's House

**Disclaimer** : I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either and anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Resting at Beorn's House** **.**

"Thank you for letting us stay," Thalia said looking towards Beorn, she didn't know what they would have done if he hadn't of found them and it was reassuring to know that they had been on the right path. The house was just as Thalia remembered it and it felt nice to be back somewhere that she recognised after all this time; everything was moving so quickly and she worried what she would find at Erebor.

It had clearly been a long time since she had last been here and Thalia feared that she was going to off-set everything that had happened since she had returned home. Beorn nodded his head, he certainly hadn't been expecting to come across Thalia and the children while he was scouting his territory but he was relieved that he had.

Orcs were far from rare now and if he had not found them then it was very likely that they would have died in the next couple of days; he had no idea what would have truly become of them. Sipping on her tea, Thalia looked towards the twins knowing that she would have to come up with some sort of plan that would get them to the mountain without being caught be orcs.

"The children?" Beorn asked eyeing them both, he had been rather curious about them since he had seen Thalia with them and now he had the chance to ask. The little girl was very clearly Thalia's daughter but the little boy looked rather like someone else, it unsettled Beorn just what this could mean. Sipping on her cup of tea, Thalia tried not to let the question bother her too much; she was going to be hearing it a lot especially when she reached the mountain and she had to explain what had happened.

"They are mine," Thalia confirmed carefully, she wasn't sure how Beorn would take this especially since he wasn't fond of dwarves from what she could remember. He had been a wonderful host the first time around even if Gandalf had tried to trick him to begin with but Thalia knew that she would have to be careful now.

"And their father?" Beorn asked not taking his deep brown eyes away from the twins, he was mainly watching the boy and he just needed to hear confirmation from Thalia about who the father was. Just like looking at the girl told him that Thalia was her mother, looking at the boy did the same for the father; Beorn could only imagine what had happened to cause them to be traveling across Middle Earth alone. Thalia had disappeared after the battle and now here she was sixty years later with twins; it made Beorn a little wary about who else might be looking for them.

"You already know the answer to that," Thalia murmured gently, she sent down her tea and stared down at her hands wishing that she wasn't in this situation. It made her curse her decision to flee as soon as Gandalf had told her that Thorin had died, Thalia wished that she would have stayed to make sure that he was telling the truth or at least been there for his funeral if he had died.

The twins had grown up without a father nor knowing too much about him since it had been too hard for Thalia to talk about what had happened; she had no idea how she had managed to get herself into such a mess. Beorn nodded his head silently, he turned his attention away from the twins and looked towards Thalia; he had a feeling that she was walking into more trouble that she could handle. She had mentioned that they were on their way to the Lonely Mountain and Beorn was concerned about what they might find when they got there. There would be quite a few people that wouldn't welcome the arrival of Thalia and the two children that she brought with her.

* * *

"Time for bed," Thalia insisted brushing her fingers through Samara's hair, it was getting late and she wanted the twins to get some rest; she was sure that they would be tired after the day that they'd had. Samara blinked trying to keep her eyes open, she nodded her head and moved towards the bed that had been set up for her; Theseus was already asleep and was snoring lightly in his bed.

Helping Samara into the bed, Thalia sighed knowing that tomorrow would be Christmas and she wasn't entirely sure what would happen tomorrow when the twins woke up. It broke her heart that she hadn't been able to prepare for the holiday since they were here and that the twins wouldn't have any presents to open in the morning. Thalia wasn't even sure that the twins even realised that tomorrow was Christmas, there was nothing that seemed to help with the build up to the holiday in Middle Earth.

"Sweet dreams," Thalia whispered kissing the top of Samara's head, she had sure that the little girl was all covered up before she got to her feet and moved away so that the twins could sleep. The cold night air made her shiver and Thalia couldn't help but wonder how much longer it would be before it started to snow; she hoped that they'd be closer to Erebor before that happened.

Looking out across the field, Thalia couldn't help but wonder just how they were going to do this; she didn't want to take the risk of traveling through Mirkwood with the twins. After what had happened last time, Thalia wasn't even sure that she wanted to make the attempt but either way they were going to have to leave for Erebor in a couple of days' time.

"Do you have a plan?" Beorn asked quietly approaching Thalia, it was getting late and he knew that she would not risk remaining at his home for long; the winter snow was coming and it was bound to fall sooner or later. The last thing that Thalia would need was to get stuck at his home for months, there was no telling what the world would be like by the spring but it would not be safe for the children of Thorin Oakenshield to remain so unprotected. Thalia turned to look at him, she still wasn't sure what she was going to do but she needed to decide and quick if she was going to make this happen before it was too late.

"I am not so sure," Thalia mumbled shaking her head, she wished that she could be more certain of her next move but she had to think about this carefully for the twins. There was no telling what was going to happen next and Thalia was alone now to defend them, there was no sign of the dwarves that they had been traveling with before. Not one of them had come this way and Thalia felt certain that they were probably all dead right now; she felt her heart sink even considering that thought about Gloin after everything he had done for her and the twins.

"Then I shall escort you to the mountain," Beorn insisted knowing that it was the least that he could do to help, he wouldn't feel right just watching Thalia and the twins make the rest of the trip alone. He would be able to make sure that they would reach the mountain safely and that no orcs would attack them until they were safely in the custody of someone that he could trust. Thalia stared at Beorn, she couldn't help but feel relieved that he had made such a suggestion and she didn't know how to thank him for what he was about to do for them.

The company would be leaving for Mount Doom now to destroy the ring and Thalia didn't want to be caught out by anyone while she was traveling with the twins. They needed help and Beorn was willing to help them when they needed it most and would protect them.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	11. Chapter 10: Flói, Son of Frár

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either and anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten:** **Flói, Son of Frár** **.**

The next few days seemed to fly-by and soon Thalia and the twins found herself on the road again with Beorn acting as an escort to get them to the mountain safely without any trouble. The Lonely Mountain seemed to grow closer with each passing day and Thalia found herself thinking more about what would happen when she saw Thorin again; it had been years and she had no idea how she would explain.

There hadn't been a sniff of orc since they had left Beorn's house and Thalia was grateful for that; she had no weapon to fight with and she regretted losing her sword now more than ever after the battle. The fire crackled as Thalia finished serving dinner, her eyes constantly sweeping the trees around them since she hadn't seen Beorn since they had stopped for the night; it was starting to worry her since he didn't usually stay away for so long.

Theseus was practically asleep in his dinner and Samara was eating hers slowly; the twins were exhausted and looked ready to fall asleep at any moment. Sitting down to eat her own food, Thalia couldn't help but notice how quiet it was and she hoped that Beorn was alright; she felt on edge and she wished that she knew what was happening.

The sound of movement made Thalia turn quickly, her eyes searching the forest trying to see what was happening; but with so little light left but the fire it was hard. Suddenly a dwarf came rushing through the woods, he came to a sudden stop upon seeing Thalia and the twins before looking back wildly trying to find the beast that had chased him.

"Who are you?" Thalia asked getting to her feet, she wasn't in the mood for this right now and she could only hope that this dwarf would have answers for her. The dwarf was rather stocky and his brown hair seemed to have once resembled a mohawk that was now a tangled mess upon his head; his blue eyes stared towards the small group wondering what was going on.

"Flói, Son of Frár my lady…" the dwarf said introducing himself with a low bow, he recalled her from the company that he had been traveling with from Rivendell. The woman and her children had been guests of Master Gloin, they were guests of importance that had been sent away just as the fight had taken place; the dwarves had been quickly overrun by the orcs. Thalia nodded her head, she had a feeling that she recognised him from somewhere and she hoped that Beorn hadn't scared him too much when he had been chasing him.

"You were one of the dwarves from the delegation," Thalia remembered suddenly, she was relieved that they had run into someone that was from that group; she had feared them all dead by now after the attack that had happened. Flói nodded his head, he slowly moved closer to the fire realising that Thalia was an ally and that he would be safe here; his eyes still glanced into the trees around them trying to spot the beast.

"The others…" Thalia asked gently, her eyes flickering to the twins knowing that they didn't need to hear this; she already had her suspicions and she hoped that she was wrong. Flói looked down at his hands, he had lost many a friend during that fight and even Master Gloin had been one of the many that hadn't been able to escape from the fight. The silence that he gave to her question made Thalia's stomach turn even more, she knew that her worst fears were about to be confirmed and she shed tears for those who had died.

"Many died, what was left scattered to the wind to escape," Flói confirmed shaking his head, he would say no more in fear of upsetting Thalia more than needed.

* * *

Flói watched as Thalia settled the twins down for bed, he was surprised that they had been able to eat their dinner since they seemed to practically fall asleep in their dinner after he had sat down. He had been surprised when Thalia had invited him to eat with them and he was relieved for some proper food that was much better than the scrapes he had left from the battle.

"You're the witch from the tales," Flói whispered when Thalia moved back from the fire, there had been a lot of whispers about her since she had begun her travels with the delegation back to Erebor. The fact that Master Gloin had welcomed her as an old friend had made the others curiously; especially considering the fact her son looked so much like their King.

Thalia smiled a little, she didn't consider herself a witch anymore even if she did still practice the craft; she saw herself more of a demi-god than anything else. She had thought that maybe they would say that it was Thorin that had done the great deed in defeating Azog; her own place nothing more than a foot-note in history or something like that.

"The one that defeated Azog," Flói clarified, there were many witches in history and he wanted to make sure that he had the right one. Everyone had heard the stories about the brave witch that had taken on Azog when their King had been so near death; she had done what no man could and had destroyed his evil once and for all. Thalia raised an eyebrow as she looked at Flói, she had wondered how she was remembered after what she had done but it surprised her that people knew her at all.

"That's me," Thalia confirmed looking at the fire, she had never thought that she would be remembered and there were so many things that she had wanted to talk to Gloin about before they reached the mountain. That was clearly no longer possible, from what Flói had said there was no chance that she would even be seeing Gloin again and Thalia would have to work this out alone.

The two of them were silent while they both thought about what had been said, neither sure what to make of the situation that they had found themselves in; it was clear they would have to work together to reach the mountain.

"You are shorter than described," Flói mused snapping Thalia out of her thoughts, she looked over at him surprised a little by his statement about her height. She guessed that the dwarves would think that she would be taller because she was of the race of man; however, she wasn't much taller than the average dwarf and a little shorter than Thorin himself.

Flói eyed Thalia, he wasn't sure what would be waiting for them at the mountain but from the stories that he had heard growing up there was likely to be a large welcoming waiting for them when they arrived. His thoughts turned to the two children that were traveling with her, he had heard whispers that King Thorin was the father and he wasn't sure how the dwarves of Erebor would take that news.

There would be many that would not be pleased with the news that the King had children of his own especially considering they would be half-breeds and the heirs to the throne itself. Many had come to accept that the King might never marry and have children of his own; they accepted that Fili would be the next King when his uncle died.

"We should get some sleep," Thalia murmured getting to her feet, there was a long journey ahead of them and she could only hope that this wouldn't bring them any trouble. They were getting closer to the mountain and Thalia wanted to get there with the week, it was freezing outside and there was an increasing chance of snow with every day that they were delayed.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	12. Chapter 11: The Final Leg

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either and anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: The Final Leg** **.**

"We're getting closer," Flói called staring at the ever-growing sight of the city of Dale, they had long since left the cover of the forest and were now riding towards their destination without much trouble. The small group didn't hold out much hope that they wouldn't attract attention as they climbed the mountain on horseback but there was little that they could do about it now. Thalia eyed the city, the last time that she had seen it the place had been in ruins; now it looked like an entirely different place and she could only hope that a familiar face greeted them.

"Are we nearly there?" Theseus asked as his pony road beside his mother's, his eyes squinting at the sight before them and he hoped they would reach there before night-fall. The idea of sleeping on the ground again wasn't very appealing, Theseus was hopeful that he would get to sleep in a bed sooner rather than later.

This was nothing like the times that they'd gone camping with their Uncle Percy, at least they had nice food and the tent to sleep in when they were away with him. Here they had none of that and no matter how comfortable their mother tried to make them, Theseus could still feel the lumps and bumps of the ground under his sleeping stuff.

"Ay laddie… we're getting close to it," Flói called back from his position at the front of their group, he was relieved to see the familiar sights of home and he was hopeful they would make it there in good time. The idea of sleeping on the side of a mountain did not appeal to anyone especially considering the fact that the weather had gotten rather wet the night before. Theseus seemed to perk up at the idea that they were growing closer to their destination, this lead thoughts to turn to the reason they had made such a journey to begin with.

"Mama… will we be seeing papa?" Theseus asked curiously, his blue eyes shining with curiosity at the idea of finally being able to meet the father that they had never known; it had been a long journey to get them to this point. Thalia was silent for a moment as she considered his question, she didn't miss the fact that Flói peeked back waiting to see what she would say to her son.

Samara had even stopped her pony completely, her eyes locked on her mother wanting to see what she would say; surely if they had come all this way to see him then their father couldn't turn them away. The words didn't come easily for Thalia, she was completely unsure what would happen when they reached Erebor and she could only hope that this hadn't been for nothing. However, before she had a chance to reply there was the sound of a horn that caused the entire group to come to a complete stop and stare behind them.

"Tell me that isn't what I think it is," Thalia whispered her eyes locked on the quickly approaching them, her heart sank knowing that this was not what they needed right now. The fact that an orc pack was fast approaching and there was nowhere for them to hide left the group only one choice and that didn't give them much hope. There was no way that they could out run the orcs, it was bound to end in tears and Thalia felt sick at the fact that they had come so close and yet this was where they would fail.

"Okay. It's not what you think it is," Flói replied before springing his pony into action, he turned around knowing that he had to give Thalia and the children a chance to run for their lives. If there was any chance of that happening, then he would happily die for that cause.

Thalia swallowed thickly before instructing the twins to ride for Dale as quickly as she could, she barely had time to even registry that Flói had ridden towards the orcs without so much of a second thought to himself. Her thoughts raced knowing that she was pretty much useless right now, she had no sword to fight with and no weapon at all that she could use to defend herself in anyway.

"Make a run for it… I'll hold them off," Flói shouted back as he rode to his certain death, he didn't think he would make it back alive and he would happily die protecting those who needed it. Thalia and the twins were what mattered now and if he could delay the orcs for just a few moments then there was a chance that they would be able to reach Dale without being slaughtered. Pulling her horse to a halt, Thalia held her breath watching Flói charge to his death and she knew that she couldn't let him get himself killed.

"Samara! Theseus!" Thalia called summoning her children to her, her eyes quickly glancing back at the orcs; they didn't have much time and she knew the ponies wouldn't be fast enough. Beorn had disappeared when they had reached the mountain and she guessed that he had doubled back to try and lead the orcs in a different direction. Transferring the twins as quickly as possible from their ponies to her horse, Thalia couldn't help but pray that the chestnut horse would be able to make the trip as quickly as possible. "

Mama," Samara cried suddenly realising what their mother wasn't coming with them, she tried to reach down for her as Thalia settled Theseus onto the horse's back. Thalia stared up at the twins for a moment, she wasn't sure what she would be able to do but it would give them a better chance to escape the orcs.

"Take Mira and ride to Dale… tell them that there are orcs attacking," Thalia said gently stroking the horse, she was sure that the mare wouldn't have too much trouble taking the twins away from here.

Thalia stepped back allowing the twins to ride away, she felt her heart pound in her chest at the thought that this could be it; she had no idea what she would do if anything happened to the twins. They were everything to her and Thalia knew that having them had changed her life, she felt like finally things had started to make sense for her and she had the family that she had nearly always wanted.

Turning back to the matter at hand, Thalia turned to face the orcs just in time to see Flói clash with them; she winced seeing the pony he was riding collapse to the ground. Flói quickly scrambled to his feet and tried to deflect the attacks that were launched against him, he had to act quickly if he wanted to give Thalia and the children time to escape with their own lives. He ducked as an orc swung at his head before plunging his sword into the side of the warg that the orc was riding; the beast screeched out and snapped at the dwarf that had injured its flank.

Racing down the incline, Thalia prayed that she would be able to find something that she could use as a weapon; she was rather glad that she had been practicing with a sword since her last visit. Thalia had spent two years at Camp Half-Blood after the birth of the twins and she had managed to pick up quite a few tricks while she had been there that might help her now.

An orc spotted her approaching and cackled thrilled at the idea of an easy target, they had been trailing the survivors of the delegation that they had attacked several days before. The orc swung its sword at Thalia who dodged the attack quickly, she managed to stay on her feet knowing that she had to get the sword away from the orc if she wanted to stand a chance. The orc lunged at Thalia and she quickly grabbed onto the orcs arm before twisting it so that she was suddenly behind it; she heard a snap before the orc dropped its sword.

Grabbing the sword, Thalia sliced off the orc's head before turning her focus onto the fight that was happening just yards from them; Flói had been knocked to the ground and a warg had him pinned with its' front paws. The beast slowly lowered its' head to rip of Flói's when it was hit by something, a forced that shoved it back and away from the dwarf that the rider had demanded to be eaten.

The warg snarled furiously at someone interrupting him and its' eyes turned to the person that was responsible for the distraction while Flói took his chance to scramble back to his feet. Thalia stood her ground, she wasn't sure what her next move was but she couldn't just watch her companion die; the twins would have reached Dale by now and she could only hope that someone would help them.

The warg charged towards her and Thalia was a little surprised at how different it looked to the creatures that she had encountered last time; she had no idea when orcs had gotten so brave and it made her think that the threat was a lot more serious than anyone had told her. An arrow whizzed through the air and struck the warg between the eyes making it come crashing down before it could reach Thalia; she made quick work of the beast before she turned to see what was going on behind her.

Relief filled Thalia at the sight of riders from Dale and she hoped that the twins were safe, she was a little surprised at the quick reaction that they had received but that didn't matter right now with orcs about. Turning to focus on the fight at hand, Thalia tried to deal with as many orcs as she could; wanting to get this over with while she had the chance to do so.

The battle was over far more quickly than Thalia seemed to realise and she slowly wandered back to Flói once the battle was done; her eyes wandering over the men around her who seemed to be quickly dealing with the mess that had been left behind by the fallen orcs. Flói nodded at her without a word, he was a little wary about all of this but he was rather grateful that she had returned; he would have surely died if it wasn't for her and he owed her, his life.

"Thalia Graceful Hunter… it has been a long time," called a gruff voice and Thalia frowned turning to see who had called to her, her eyes sweeping the men around them before they locked on the one that was approaching them. She didn't recognise him and Thalia felt at a loss, she had no idea who he was and she could feel Flói looking at her as if he was expecting her to greet an old friend or something. As the man drew closer, it slowly started to dawn on Thalia that he looked a bit like Bard; he had a full beard that covered his face and his hair was held back as best that it could with some bands.

"You haven't aged a day…" the man mused smiling, he honestly hadn't believed it when he had heard whispers from the mountain; he hadn't expected to get to see the woman again after all these years. The riders and himself had been planning to ride out and meet the small group of travellers when the twins had arrived; they had been in tears and crying about their mother that had made him worry that they would arrive too late to save the others.

"I think the last time I truly saw you was when you helped me get that arrow to my Da," the man said fondly, it had been sixty years and he doubted that she recognised him after all these years; she didn't seem to have aged a day since they had last met. The words seemed to hit Thalia like a ton of bricks as she finally realised who was stood before her; she hadn't known what to expect when she reached Dale but she certainly hadn't expected to see Bain again.

"Bain?" Thalia gasped as it dawned on her, he looked much older now and was clearly taller than her; she felt a little guilty thinking that he might have been dead by now.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	13. Chapter 12: Finally Safe

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either and anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Finally, Safe.**

"Thank you for letting us rest here," Thalia said politely, her eyes unable to believe how much Dale had truly changed since her last visit; it was no longer the torn apart city at the centre of a battle. Now it seemed to be a thriving city that had everything going for it and Thalia was relieved that they had made it this far; she had been so unsure about what would be waiting for them when they finally reached this place.

King Bain shook his head as he led Thalia and the twins further into his home, he had insisted they rest and clean up after their journey before anything else. Flói had been the one to travel onto the mountain, he would have to meet with the council to inform them on what had transpired since the last letter had been sent so they could tell the families of those who had died.

"Speak nothing of it. You are an old friend," Bain insisted with a wave of his hand, he was interested to learn what had transpired after the battle that had caused Thalia to flee in such a way and why nearly sixty years later that she had returned. The fact that she came with two young children, one of whom bore a striking resemblance to the King Under the Mountain further his need to know what was going on.

"And without you… we would not be here now," Bain continued with a wistful look in his eyes, the battle had been bloody and he still sometimes had nightmares about it. There had been so many lost and it had taken them a very long time to get to this stage; they were thankful for all the help that they had received in those early days.

It had been a great surprise to receive help from Thorin after his refusal to be parted with any of the jewels in the mountain but it was whispered that he had only done so in Thalia's memory. Thalia shook her head, she didn't believe that she had done anything of real importance during that battle; she felt that she had been foolish in her fight with Azog and if her weren't for her powers then she would have been killed.

Times had changed and Thalia wasn't sure what she would do now if she was faced with the same decisions; she had been pregnant during that battle with Samara and Theseus. The fact that she could have lost them like her vision in Mirkwood had told her, scared her now and Thalia could only pray that she wouldn't be faced with such a thing again.

"I have had rooms set up for the three of you… I will send maids to help you clean up before dinner," Bain instructed snapping Thalia out of her thoughts, he was sure they were exhausted and in need of a good meal after their travels. They had come all this way from Rivendell and from what he had seen of their limited supplies it truly hadn't been much; they wouldn't have lasted much longer on the road if they had gotten lost.

Theseus stuck close staring up at the man that was talking to her, he hadn't let go of Thalia's hand since they had been reunited and he had stayed close to her side. Samara was a little more confident than her younger brother, her blue eyes stared up at the King that had welcomed them into his home and she felt no need to cling to her mother.

Bain couldn't help but think about how much the twins resembled their father and it only added more questions to his list that he would ask Thalia over dinner that evening. However, that could wait since he had a meeting to attend to, he needed to send a messenger to Erebor in hopes of gaining an audience with Thorin for Thalia. There was clearly much for the couple to discuss and Bain could only hope that Thalia knew what she was letting herself in for by bringing the twins to the mountain.

* * *

"Look how big our bedroom is mama," Samara shouted unable to resist the urge to bounce up and down on the big bed that she would get to sleep in; the room was next door to the one that Thalia had been bestowed for her stay. There was no telling when they would get to travel to the mountain but Thalia was hopeful that a meeting could be arranged soon for her to speak with Thorin. She suddenly had doubts that he would ever want to see her again after what had happened and Thalia wasn't sure what that could mean for her and the twins if he refused to speak with them.

"Samara get down… we do not bounce on beds," Thalia scolded putting her hands on her hips, she would not have them causing damage to anything while they were guests here. They had come such a long way and Thalia was exhausted, the idea of crawling into bed and sleeping until tomorrow more than appealing but there were things that she needed to do. Huffing as she did what her mother asked of her, Samara plopped down on the bed and crossed her arms with a pout on her face. Thalia shook her head before moving across the room to look out of the window, her thoughts preoccupied about the big event that was looming in the future that she just couldn't avoid.

Taking a deep breath, Thalia stared at the mountain wondering just what was going through Thorin's mind right now; she feared his reaction when he learnt that he was a father. Everything was about to change for those who lived in the mountain, the twins changed that since they would change the line of succession that had been in place for about a thousand years. Fíli had been crown prince since the moment that he had been born and Thorin's named successor for the throne; a fact that was bound to change when it was discovered Thorin had children of his own that could fill that position.

* * *

"Your daughter reminds me very much of her aunt," Bain mused sipping on his wine, it was rather late and dinner had been a peaceful affair; his own wife and children had long since departed the table along with the twins. Now only Thalia, Bain and his eldest son Brand remained talking about what had occurred after the battle had been done; it had been a story that had taken Thalia some time to wrap her head around.

So much had truly changed and while Bain hadn't told her much about what was going on inside of the mountain; it only worried her about what she would find in there. Thalia smiled a little at that, she hadn't met Thorin's sister during her last visit but she had heard enough about her during her travels with the company. Fíli and Kíli had been a credit to her and Thalia had wondered just how the dwarrow would have thought of her if they had gotten the chance to meet sooner.

"I have arranged a private audience for you with King Thorin," Bain informed Thalia, he wasn't sure that she would find what she was looking for but he was sure that if Thorin turned her away that she and the twins would remain in Dale. Thalia swallowed not being able to gather much from what Bain had said, she had hoped for a little more detail and she couldn't help but wonder how the news had been received when Thorin had been told.

Messing with her glass, Thalia thought about this and she was even more nervous about this; she feared that she was about to walk into the unknown completely unprepared for what might actually happen when she was finally reunited with Thorin.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	14. Chapter 13: The Reunion

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either and anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: The Reunion.**

Thalia felt rather out of place in the dress that she had borrowed from one of Bain's daughters for her meeting with Thorin; she'd had a couple of days of rest but they had been filled with worry about what was too come. The light blue and silver dress had been modified a little for her to wear so that she wouldn't be uncomfortable while she was meeting with a King.

Everyone seemed to think that she should make a special effort for such a meeting and Thalia couldn't help but think of how she and Thorin first meet all those years ago. Thorin had been a King in exile and they had spent months together were how they had looked didn't matter only that they somehow managed to survive everything that was thrown at them.

Waiting in the entrance to the mountain, Thalia couldn't help but be impressed by how the damage had just disappeared; she could still see the destruction that had been caused by the dragon in her mind. The gate had been destroyed when Smaug when he had flown through it in his escape from the mountain and his destination that had been Laketown.

Someone cleared their throat making Thalia jump a little surprised, she turned around surprised that someone had come for her so quickly. It hadn't been long since she had arrived at the entrance to Erebor and had been left there by one of Bain's guards as she waited for someone to come and collect her for the meeting.

"Balin," Thalia breathed at the sight of the old dwarf, she suddenly felt a little lost at what to say to him; she was rather relieved that he was smiling at her right now. It seemed to ease the nervous that had built up as she prepared for the meeting that morning; she had almost decided not to come to the meeting and instead hide out in Dale for a while. Snow covered most of the landscape around them and Thalia doubted that she would be able to make the trip back to Rivendell wouldn't be plausible for another few months if this went wrong.

"I never thought I would see the day," Balin mused with a shake of his head, he had assumed that they had seen the last of Thalia and it pleased him that he had been wrong about that. The company had all been devastated when they had heard that she had taken off because of a lie that the wizard had told her; they wished that one of them could have been there when she had woken up to stop this mess. No one understood why Gandalf had done what he had, his lie had ruined everything and it had broken two hearts without considering the consequences.

"Neither did I," Thalia replied feeling a bit guilty for taking off like she had, she had been blinded in sudden grief that she hadn't been able to save Thorin and Gandalf had given her the out that she thought that she had needed. It had been a mistake that Thalia had always regretted before she had returned, she had wished for nothing more than to be able to have attended Thorin's funeral but there had been no way back for her on her own side. When it had come out that she had been lied to all those years ago, Thalia wasn't sure what she had felt more relief at that he wasn't dead or the guilt that he had been deprived of knowing about the twins.

"It's nice to have you back lass… you have been greatly missed around her," Balin said smiling, a warmth reaching his eyes that Thalia hadn't been expecting and he just hoped that this meeting wasn't going to be a disappointment. Thorin had been trying to figure out for months about what Thalia might be coming to discuss with him and he had practically driven Balin insane in the wait.

* * *

"This place is beautiful," Thalia mused following Balin through the grand halls that were now decorated the way that they should have been during her first visit; everything felt so much more alive. It was magnificent and Thalia was sure the rest of it was the same, everything felt different and the dwarves that lived there had certainly made the place grand again. She couldn't help but think about how much work must have gone into making the mountain like this; she doubted that it had been a short build considering the damage the dragon had caused.

"It is… took us about twenty years to get everything back in order," Balin told her with a nod while they continued to walk, he was sure a proper tour could be given to her at a later date. He couldn't imagine what had brought her back after all this time but from Gloin's letter, it had truly only been six years for Thalia and she had come back once she had learned Gandalf had lied.

Thalia nodded her head, so many memories seemed to linger under the surface and she couldn't help but think about the battle that had very nearly claimed this mountain. The walk to the throne room seemed to take longer than Thalia imagined and she was relieved that no one seemed to stop and stare at her while they made the journey.

The mountain seemed rather busy and Thalia wondered if it was like this on a daily basis, she would love to sit somewhere high and just watch all the dwarves dash about on their way to do their own business. Reaching the entrance to the throne room, Thalia's pounded in her chest and she felt a little sick at the sight of the huge door that she would need to pass through to meet with Thorin. There were a few guards stationed outside of the door but there was only one that Thalia recognised; his armour stood out against those around him and it made Thalia think that it meant that his rank was higher because of it.

"Dwalin," Thalia greeted with a small smile, it was nice seeing familiar faces and it relieved her that none of them seemed angry to see her after how she had taken off without a second thought. It was bound to have upset a lot of people and Thalia wished that she knew what she had been thinking in those moments after she asked Gandalf to send her back; if only she had waited to hear the news confirmed by someone else that she trusted from the company.

"Lass," Dwalin greeted with a stiff nod of his head, his eyes taking her in and he couldn't believe that she was actually here; he had worried that it was all some sort of cruel joke to hurt Thorin even more. If it hadn't been Gloin who had written about Thalia's return, then he wouldn't have believed it himself; but Gloin had known just how close Thalia had been with Thorin so had no reason to lie to anyone about it.

"He's waiting inside for you," Dwalin informed her stepping aside, he wasn't entirely sure what to make of this visit and he could see that Thalia looked nervous about the entire situation herself. He didn't entirely blame her and he just hoped that she didn't bring news with her that might further upset Thorin; his friend had been through enough heartache.

"You're not coming in with me?" Thalia asked looking between the brothers, she had hoped that she wouldn't be facing this alone but it did make sense that she was expected to speak with Thorin alone. There was so much that needed to be said between them and Thalia dreaded to think just what was laying beyond the doors for her to find.

"No lass…" Balin said gently, he understood that she might be worried but there was truly nothing to fear inside; it had been decided that it would be best for this reunion to happen in private. Nodding her head, Thalia took a deep breath and slowly made her way towards the door knowing that there was no way that she could put this off for a moment longer; if she did then she would not have the courage to enter.

The door opened and Thalia walked inside, she didn't dare look behind her as passed through the doorway and into the throne room; she felt her hands shake as once she was inside the door closed. The throne room was just liked Thalia remembered it and she couldn't help but feel rather nervous at how high she currently was from the ground.

Her eyes swept the narrow walk-way as she tried to spot Thorin; she was rather relieved that she still had a few moments to collect her thoughts as she slowly reached the two thrones in the centre of the room. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and Thalia came to a stop wondering what she was meant to do now; it didn't look like anyone was here.

"You look exactly as I remember you," whispered a voice that Thalia had never thought she'd hear anywhere in her dreams again; she closed her eyes tightly almost wondering if this was some sort of dream. Tears threatened to spill as the fight with Azog crashed into her mind, she had been so sure that she had lost him and Thalia had never thought that she would actually return to the mountain like this. Fingers brushed gently against her cheek catching those tears that did escape and Thalia squeezed her eyes tighter trying to make sure that no more did escape.

"Look at me, Thalia…" Thorin pleaded searching her face, he had never thought that this was how they would be reunited; he had thought he would have to die before he saw her in some form again. Never in his life-time had he felt such heartbreak at waking up to discover that the woman that he loved had been taken from him in such a cruel way especially by someone he had thought was an ally after the battle. Thalia slowly opened her blue eyes to meet Thorin's, her breath caught in her throat and she didn't have a chance to stop the tears this time; she barely caught the sob that threatened to escape her throat as she looked at him.

"I have pictured this moment often in my dreams…" Thorin whispered to her with a shake of his head, he had never thought that it would be so perfect and his fingers gently brushed away the tears that had begun to fall freely from Thalia's eyes. He had waited sixty years for this moment and he wasn't going to waste a second with her; Thorin had never thought that he would get this sort of chance with Thalia again. She hadn't changed a bit and if Gloin's letter had been correct then it had only been six years since she had last seen him; he found it cruel that time had been taken from them.

"I am so sorry," Thalia babbled before throwing her arms around Thorin, she buried her head into his neck as she cried feeling even worse for walking away when she had. Thorin closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, he closed his own eyes knowing that she had nothing to be sorry for. Thalia had been told that he had died and given his injuries that he'd had, Thorin was rather surprised that he was still alive; he had a feeling that Thalia might have had something to do with that. Thorin, Fíli and Kíli had been extremely lucky to come away with their lives even if there were some injuries that they still carried to this day.

His fingers brushed through her blonde hair, it was so soft and Thorin was so glad that he had been given this chance to speak with her; he was curious about why she had come back now. Thorin had never doubted his feelings for Thalia but with so much time passing since he had last seen her; he did fear that she might have found someone else.

"There is much we must discuss," Thorin murmured reluctantly releasing Thalia, he was had asked for lunch to be served for them.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	15. Chapter 14: Catching Up

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either and anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Catching Up.**

"It feels strange being back here, the place is so different," Thalia admitted from her seat at the table, she had never thought that she would see the mountain back in its former glory after she had left. The place felt different and Thalia could only imagine the amount of work that had gone into rebuilding and restoring the mountain to such a magnificent sight; she had never dreamed that it would look this good. Thorin nodded his head taking his own seat, he felt so confused about this entire situation and he had so many question that he wanted answering.

"And what did bring you back?" Thorin asked starting with the obvious question, he had never thought that she would return to him and he had long thought that she had moved on with her life. Thorin had often pictured Thalia settling down with a man from her own world, a man that would give her many children and her growing old with him. It had never occurred to him that Thalia might come back at some point and he wasn't sure what she might have to say to him after all those years that they had spent apart.

"You know what did," Thalia murmured looking at Thorin, she had known that this wasn't going to be an easy talk but she understood why Thorin wanted to know. She wasn't sure right at this moment was the right time to drop the bomb that they had twins together; she wanted to wait for the right point in the evening for that little surprise. Thalia looked down at her hands, she didn't blame him for doubting her after what she had done; she was the one that had left after he had woken up from his injuries even if she had thought that he had died.

"If I had known… I would have never left," Thalia whispered with a shake of her head, she had no idea what Gandalf had been thinking when he had told her that lie but it had gotten him what he had wanted. Thalia had returned to her world and Thorin had continued to be King Under the Mountain; they both had returned to their lives before they had ever met for one another. It was going to be hard but Thalia hoped that he would be able to forgive her for that, she doubted that she would forgive herself or Gandalf for what had happened all those years ago.

"Did you ever marry?" Thorin asked watching Thalia, he had always wondered and he knew that it was wrong for him to hope that she hadn't done so; she had every right to move on with her life and settle down. The idea might have pained him but Thalia had thought him for six years in her life, she'd be expected to settle down in her own world and start her own family about now. Thalia blinked taking in what he had just asked her, she hadn't expected him to ask her that and she guessed that it was a sensible question considering how long it had been since they had last seen one another.

"No. Did you?" Thalia asked doubting that he would have been able to meet her alone if he was, she could only imagine how unsettling that would have been for his wife if she had shown up and had a private audience with Thorin then. Grunting Thorin shook his head, he had never considered marrying not even when his council pushed for him to find a Queen but it had never really crossed his mind after what had happened between them.

There was never a doubt in his mind about what he had expected to happen after the battle was done; Thorin had always thought that after the fighting was done then it would be Thalia sat beside him as his Queen. The woman had worn his braids and they had been courting before everything had fallen apart. Silence settled over them as they both thought about what would have happened if she had never left; things would have been rather different for them both and now they would never know what could have been.

"What if? Two very dangerous words," Thalia mused with a shake of her head, on their own they didn't seem quite so scary but together they could make you doubt every decision that you had ever made. She had no idea how many times she would think about what if she had stayed but she was sure that it would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Thorin sipped on his ale and nodded his head, there would always be times that he would wonder what their lives would have been like if things had worked out so very differently for the two of them. Thalia opened her mouth and closed it, she tried to consider how she was going to phrase this and she couldn't imagine how Thorin would feel when she told him.

"Thorin… there is something that we do need to discuss," Thalia murmured taking a deep breath, she could not avoid this talk much longer and she didn't want to keep anything hidden now. It would only be a matter of time before news about the twins reached the mountain, there was no avoiding that especially considering how much Theseus looked like Thorin.

The dwarf raised an eyebrow at Thalia, he had a feeling something like this was going to pop up especially since Gloin had hinted at a surprise that might be arriving with them. There was silence for a moment between them and Thorin watched Thalia as she tried to find the right words to tell him about their children.

"I have twins," Thalia started peeking at him, her blue eyes taking in the look that filled his face and she doubted that he fully understood what she was trying to tell him. It hadn't been an easy thing to say and she could only imagine what was going on in his head; there had never been a moment that Thalia had considered how this conversation would go. Thorin was rather silent at the idea of Thalia having children of her own, he should have known that she would have moved on with her life; he couldn't have expected her to stand still when she had thought he was dead.

"You are a mother," Thorin stated setting down his goblet, he was rather surprised by the notion since Thalia had told him that she had never married yet here she was saying that she had children. Things must work differently in her world if she wasn't married yet had children; here she would have found herself disgraced for having children out of wedlock. Thalia nodded her head, she tried to figure out the emotions on his face and she had a feeling that she wasn't doing this the best way that she could.

"Thorin you are their father," Thalia revealed hoping that he would believe her, she was a little glad that she had left the twins at Dale while she sorted this out. It would only take one look at Theseus to confirm who the father was since he looked like his father, Samara even had Thorin's eyes and Thalia hoped that would be enough to convince people.

Thorin stared at Thalia, his mind trying to make sense of how he could be the father to her children; there had only been one night that they had shared together before the Gold Sickness had claimed him. It surely wouldn't have been enough for Thalia to fall pregnant, not only that but she had faced Azog in such a state; he could have truly killed off the line of Durin that day.

"You remember that night in Laketown…" Thalia babbled hoping that he did remember, she didn't get to say another word as Thorin's chair scratched against the floor as he jumped to his feet. Watching Thorin storm out of the room cursing in his native tongue, Thalia couldn't help but flinch wondering just what he was saying and she feared that she had just made a dreadful mistake.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	16. Chapter 15: Thinking of the Future

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either and anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Thinking of the Future.**

Thalia crossed her arms and leant against the doorway as she watched Samara and Theseus run around the palace gardens; she hadn't heard from Thorin since he had stormed out of their meeting. That had been three days ago, Thalia could only imagine just what was happening in the mountain; she had been escorted home by Dwalin who could barely look at her after what had happened.

Shaking her head, Thalia tried to shake away her concerns and focus on the twins; she was still trying to work out what her next move was going to be. Bain had been kind enough to offer her a place to stay for now and if her stay in Dale took a permanent turn then he had offered to find her and the twins a place to call home and a job that would offer them some income. It wasn't something that Thalia had really considered, especially since she wasn't sure what was going on with Thorin right now but she wanted to give him time to adjust to this news she had dropped on him.

"He looks just like his father," mused Balin as he appeared beside Thalia, his eyes locked on the two children that were running around the garden; he couldn't believe how much the little boy looked like Thorin. There would be no one that could deny that Thorin was the father even with the odd timings; the twins were only children and the fact they were Thorin's would change everything.

Thalia peeked at him and nodded her head, she could imagine why he had come to see her and she felt a little guilty that he had to deal with this right now. Balin was silent as he watched the twins, he had been a little surprised to hear that Thalia had given birth to Thorin's children; it complicated things and there was a lot that would have to be dealt with rather quickly.

"I have made such a mess of this," Thalia said shaking her head, she wished that she had handled it better and she couldn't imagine how Thorin was dealing with all of this. Thalia had stayed away from the mountain because she had no idea how he was going to react when he saw her again; not only that there were bound to be quite a few that would doubt the paternity of her children. Balin was silent not sure what answer Thalia wanted him to give, the entire situation wasn't an easy one and there was still a lot Thorin needed to deal with when it came to his council.

"He's not angry at you lass," Balin said trying to encourage her, he could understand why she had decided to come her and it had little to do with the power that Thorin held now. Thalia had fallen for Thorin during the journey and each of the company that remained would happily be witness to that if anyone questioned her motives. Now they just needed to focus on what was going to happen next, there was so much that needed to be decided and Balin hoped that Thalia was prepared for what would come next.

"The wizard that he's plotting to murder however…" Balin joked with a smile, he could only imagine what would happen if Thorin ever got his hands on the wizard that had caused all of this. He had missed six years of the twins lives and he had been separated from the woman that he had planned to marry once the war had been dealt with. Thalia smiled a little at that, she doubted she would ever truly forgive Gandalf for the situation that she now found herself in; she had no idea what he had been thinking when he sent her away.

"What are your plans?" Balin asked curiously turning his full attention to Thalia, he had been sent here for a reason and he hoped that he wasn't stepping on anyone's toes. Thorin had been busy discussing his next move with his council and from what Balin had gathered, his old friend had quite a few ideas about how this was all going to work out. Looking at the twins, Thalia was silent knowing that there were quite a few options open to her right now but she wasn't sure what she was going to do; she couldn't imagine just what might happen next.

"I honestly have no idea… I truly hadn't thought that far ahead," Thalia admitted softly, she wanted the best for her children and she truly didn't know what that was right now. If Thorin turned them away, then she would accept that and move on with her life; she would always hold dear the times that they spent together and the love that they had once shared. Balin gave a small nod before watching the twins as they played, their lives would change once this day was over; if their father had anything to say about it.

"Thorin wishes to meet with his children," Balin stated with a smile, there had never been a moment that Thorin had considered turning his own children away. He wanted to be a part of their lives and to give them the best lives possible, he would do anything to correct the mistake that had been made; he wasn't going to be a King that ignored the children that he had created out of love for their mother.

"He is also making arrangements for you to be moved into the mountain," Balin continued knowing that there would be quite a few changes being made within the mountain; it would certainly shake things up for everyone that lived there. Thalia stared at him rather speechless at this news, she hadn't been expecting it especially not after how he had stormed out of their meeting. She felt rather relieved that he wanted to get to know the twins, it was more than she had hoped for and yet Thalia couldn't help but feel that Balin had more news for her.

"Thorin wishes to know… as does his sister… if you plan to honour the courtship that was started between you during the quest?" Balin asked turning his full attention to Thalia, he didn't know what had been planned between Thorin and Thalia but it was something that needed to be considered now that there were children involved.

There was silence for a moment while Thalia stared at Balin trying to even remember just what had been said six years ago; they had been courting yes and there had been a mention of marriage but nothing further than that. Nodding her head, Thalia wasn't sure just what was going on but she hoped that the next time that she saw Thorin it wasn't going to be accompanied by the announcement that they should marry.

"Don't worry too much… it's the council that will push for marriage sooner rather than later, Thorin can keep them at bay until you are ready," Balin reassured sensing the confusion and a slight panic on Thalia's face, he could only imagine just how much bargaining would have to be done between Thorin and his council. The twins posed a slight problem for them all especially since they had claims to the throne even more so than the current heir to the throne; the only down side that could be pointed out was that they were only half-dwarf.

Thorin had already made it clear to anyone who questioned his decision to acknowledge the twins that he would not tolerate anyone making them unwelcome; he wanted his children treated like royalty. Thalia nodded her head only a little at his words, her eyes turning to the twins and she felt a small shred of doubt about just what was going to happen next.

There was no telling how things would work out and Thalia hoped that she wasn't going to face too much opposition when it came to this; she had no idea what the dwarves would think of her and the twins. She looked back to the twins hoping that she would be able to protect them if things didn't work out.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	17. Chapter 16: Moving into the Mountain

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either and anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Moving into the Mountain.**

"You don't have a lot of stuff," Balin mused eyeing what little that Thalia and the twins had with them, he was surprised about how unprepared Thalia seemed for the trip that she had undertaken. It wasn't like when she had travelled with the company and she'd had a bag of her things with her even if they had seemed rather odd to the company; it had been more than she had with her this time. Thalia nodded her head, she still cursed the wizard for bringing her to Middle Earth so unprepared; she was rather thankful that Elrond had been able to fashion some clothes for her and the twins.

"It was an unexpected trip… Gandalf's doing," Thalia murmured with a shake of her head, she wasn't sure if she would even be able to go home and pack items for them. The last time that she had been here, Gandalf had been stealing her things for months in preparation for her arrival; this time there had been no such preparation for her or the twins.

Thalia peeked over at the twins, she was a little nervous about the move and she couldn't help but wonder about what lay ahead for them in the mountain. There was silence at Thalia's words and Balin nodded his head, he wasn't even surprised that the wizard was up to his old tricks again and he wondered what Gandalf had planned this time.

"We should get moving," Balin insisted knowing that the people of Erebor would likely not notice the moving in if they left now. Thorin hadn't made such an announcement about the twins just yet and Balin could only imagine how that would go down when it was revealed that the King had two illegitimate children. There were people that would be upset about the sudden arrival of Thalia and the twins, especially those who cared little for the role that Thalia had played in winning back the mountain.

* * *

"Here we are," Balin announced reaching the quarters that now belonged to Thalia, it was rather a large place for the blonde and the twins and he had made sure that they were comfortable enough for them. Pushing the door to the main chamber open, Balin walked inside sure that they would be okay; he couldn't imagine that Thorin would allow his own children to go without. The main chamber consisted of a large living area and a nice fireplace that had already been prepared; there had been people assigned to make Thalia's stay a comfortable one.

"Not quite the royal chambers but…" Balin mused looking around, it wasn't far away from the rooms where Thorin, Dís, Fili and Kíli were stationed; in fact, they were only around the corner from them. Thorin had wanted them to have quarters that suited their station at court, he had insisted upon it even when he had been warned that it might seem like he was promoting his mistress's interests. It wouldn't matter to most that Thorin and Thalia had technically been courting for the better part of sixty years and they were long over-due to be married by now.

"It's fine Balin… we will be comfortable here," Thalia reassured him looking around the large living chamber, it held chairs for them to sit in comfortable and there was a table for them to dine at for their meals. It was quite homely and she nearly forgot that they were underground, it wasn't as dark as she had imagined when she had thought about the rooms that they would be given.

Samara and Theseus stuck close to their mother, both peeked around at the place that they would now call their home; it was very different from their home back on Earth. Balin could only imagine how strange it was for them and he hoped that they would adjust to the mountain; he couldn't imagine that Thorin would allow them to slip through his fingers again.

"Well aren't you two adorable," cooed a voice as someone else stepped into the rooms that now belonged to Thalia, he had been coming down the corridor when he had heard voices and he hadn't been able to resist. It had been a surprise when Thorin had sat him and his brother down to tell them that they had two little cousins; nothing could have prepared them for the idea that their uncle was a father. Balin chuckled turning to face the newcomer, he should have suspected that one of the brothers would show up just as Thalia and the twins arrived in their new home.

"Kíli," Thalia breathed a little surprised to see him, he seemed all grown up even if he didn't look much different than the last time that she had seen him. Samara and Theseus both blinked at the dwarf that stood before him, both a little wary of the newcomer that had appeared without introducing himself like Mister Balin had done. Kíli couldn't hold back his smile as he focused on Thalia, it had been a long time and he was so relieved that she had returned; he was sure that she was the reason that they had all survived that battle.

Tauriel had been more than convinced that he was dying before it had started to rain on that day; he had been stabbed through the chest and had been choking on his own blood. The rain had somehow stopped him from dying as it had done with his brother who had been on the brink of dying from his own injuries when it had started to pour with rain.

"It's good to see you Lia," Kíli greeted moving to hug Thalia, he was sure that she would be happy here and he couldn't imagine what it would have been like if she had never returned. It had never crossed his mind that they would never see Thalia again; Kíli had always believed that fate would bring Thalia back to them again. Now that Thalia was back, Kíli was sure that everything would work out like it should have done after the battle had been done and they had all recovered.

A hurried pair of uneven footsteps approached the door following the voices and it wasn't long before a limping Fíli entered the room; he had heard his brother's greeting from down the corridor and he had to come and see for himself. His brown eyes stared at Thalia for a moment, he honestly couldn't believe that she had returned and a smile quickly found its way onto his face glad that she had.

"Lia," Fíli greeted with a nod of his head, the limp that he had now was the only reminded that he had very nearly died on the battle field; he was lucky that was his only problem after the fall that he had taken. He takes a step forward before his eyes catch onto the twins, his eyes locked onto the little boy that reminded him very clearly of his uncle. Thalia took a step forward guessing that this would be a good time to introduce her children to their cousins; Fíli and Kíli would clearly be the best people for them to meet first.

"Samara. Theseus… these are your cousins, Fíli and Kíli," Thalia said gently to the twins, her fingers brushing through her son's hair knowing that she had no idea how this was going to work out. Fíli was the Crown Prince of Erebor and Thalia was sure that he would be a little annoyed about being displaced by his much younger cousin. The twins weren't entirely sure what to make of their cousins, they had never known any other family but their uncles on their mother's side; there had never been anyone else for them.

"It's nice to meet you both," Kíli greeted with a smile, he and Fíli could only imagine how daunting all this must seem for them especially when they had never been here before. He ducks down a little bit to greet them not wanting to seem to scary, he wasn't much taller but he was sure that the height seemed so much bigger to them. Before Theseus or Samara could respond a female dwarf appeared behind Fíli, she had been waiting for the right moment to come here and since her two sons seemed to have come then there was no reason that she couldn't.

"So, these are my niece and nephew," the dwarrow said eyeing the children, she would admit that she had been concerned when she had heard that Thalia had shown up claiming to have children that had been fathered by her brother. She had feared that this was some sort of trick to gain riches and achieve an adventurous marriage; however, one look at the little boy told her everything that she needed to know.

Theseus stepped back and ducked behind his mother's legs, he didn't know why people kept staring at him like that; he didn't like it and he wished that they would stop. Samara wasn't as annoyed as her brother was with the staring, in fact she was more than happy to stare right back at the people who seemed to gawk at her brother because she had heard whispers he looked like their father.

"Ma," Kíli greeted getting back to his feet, he had no idea that she was around when he had come here; he had guessed that she would be attending a council meeting with Thorin. The last thing that either of the brothers wanted was for Thalia to feel uncomfortable when she had only just arrived; they didn't want her disappearing again when finally, their uncle seemed less grumpy than usual.

Dís stepped further into the room ignoring the warning that her youngest son had given her, she wanted to meet the woman that had the whole company in awe of her. Everyone had heard about what Thalia had done and her brave act that had saved not only her brother but her sons; something that Dís wasn't likely to forget anytime soon.

"I am Dís, Daughter of Thráin," Dís said introducing her, she was a little unsure of what to make of the woman that held her brother's heart; she certainly wasn't what she had excepted. Fíli and Kíli shared a look wondering just what was going in their mother's head, she wasn't this friendly with anyone and they could only imagine just what had been said between her and their uncle to make her act this way. Thalia wasn't entirely sure how to reply, she hadn't expected on a meeting with Dís so soon after arriving in the mountain; she had assumed that Thorin's sister would keep her distance.

"That's my name," Samara piped in catching Thalia's attention, she had named her daughter for Thorin's sister since she had wanted the twins to carry a part of their father's family with them even if they would never know them. Dís raised an eyebrow taking in the little girl that hadn't hidden behind her mother, she was rather surprised to discover that Thalia had bestowed one of the twins her name in such a way.

"Samara Dís Hunter," Samara said introducing herself, she liked her name very much and she had never met another Dís before; she had always liked the uniqueness of her middle name and she liked saying it. Theseus stayed close to Thalia, he peeked up at the woman that claimed to be his aunt and wasn't sure what to make of her; he couldn't help but stare at the beard that she had on her face.

"He's Theseus Frerin Hunter," Samara continued pointing to her younger brother, she didn't like his name as much but he was her brother so she guessed that she had to like him. Balin chuckled amused, he had a feeling that Thorin was going to have his hands full with the little girl.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	18. Chapter 17: Council Meeting

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either and anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Council Meeting.**

Thorin tapped his fingers on the table as he waited for his meeting to finish, he had cancelled most of his afternoon meetings and he had hoped to get away early from this one so that he could prepare himself. Today was the day that he would meet the twins for the very first time and Thorin didn't want anything to interrupt his meeting with them; he wanted them to get to know him as himself not a King.

The twins were only six and Thorin didn't think he could bare it if they were to bow down to him or fear him because of who he was; he had no idea what would happen when they saw him. It did help that his sister and her sons had met with the twins briefly when they had first arrived in the mountain; Thorin hadn't wanted to just drop in on them when they were settling in.

The meeting that he was currently in seemed to drag on for hours and Thorin wished that they would just get to the point; he had heard enough from the patrols about the increasing presence of orcs and such that had been appearing near their boarders. He wished that Gloin would have made it back from the meeting in Rivendell to tell them what had been discussed while he was there; it would have made everything a little easier to deal with.

Gloin hadn't sent much information back in his letters afraid that enemies might get a hold of them; he had only sent information that was deemed okay enough to travel via letter back to the mountain. Thorin leant back in his chair while one of the many dwarves in his council talked about what was happening; it was all the same thing and he hoped that they would be done soon.

He was barely listening as it was and the sooner that it was over, the sooner that he could get to meeting the twins for the very first time. Balin was sat on his right and looked just as bored as Thorin was, neither of them saw why the meeting seemed to be dragging on for such a long time.

"I think that's everything for today," Balin announced putting an end to the meeting before someone fell asleep, there truly wasn't news that they hadn't heard before and he was sure that it could wait until tomorrow. Thorin sighed in relief and moved to get to his feet before he realised that everyone had paused to look at one of the lords that sat on the council that hadn't moved to leave like everyone else. Staring at the dwarf in question, Balin wondered just why he couldn't mind his own business; it was no secret that the dwarf had hoped his daughter would catch Thorin's attention and become his Queen in time.

"Is there a problem Lord Khîm?" Thorin asked wanting to get a move on, he didn't see what could be so important that it hadn't been mentioned at the start of the meeting nor why the dwarf had waited until now to speak. He was rather impatient and he was growing tired of the delays that were keeping him from his other plans; it was starting to grate on his nerves. Balin sat back down in his own seat, he wished that he had been able to talk to Thorin about this before it was dropped on him; he still didn't know how Khîm had found out.

"We were curious about the recent arrivals," Lord Khîm mused leaning back in his chair, he had to know everything about what happened in the mountain in case it could work in his favour some way. The news that there had been so arrivals had caught his attention and it rather surprised him that they were trying to keep this as quiet as they could and it hadn't been discussed with the council in any form since he was sure it would be something they needed to know.

Thorin stared at Lord Khîm, he was rather annoyed that the other dwarf had learnt about this but he kept his face blank not wanting to give anything away; the longer that he could keep everything quiet the better it would be. Of course, Thorin had only released certain details about what was going on and he had wanted to ensure that the twins weren't bother too much upon their arrival. Only trusted council members had been informed about what was going on, helping guide Thorin in his decisions about what he was going to do when this became public knowledge.

"The ones that were moved in quite close to the royal chambers," Lord Khîm pushed wanting to know more, he didn't know who they could be but to have chambers so close to the royal family meant that they were people of importance. Balin glared at Lord Khîm, he was very aware that the dwarf had wanted those chambers for himself and he would be disappointed to learn that they had been granted to someone else.

The dwarf was trying to constantly find ways for his daughter, Lady Harga, to be close to the King in hopes that she might catch his attention and he would see her as a perfect wife and Queen. Silence greeted his words and Lord Khîm pursed his lips for a moment; he didn't like this and he wanted to know just what was going on and if this was a power shift.

"A woman and two children… per what I have heard," Lord Khîm continued creating whispers around the table from the Lords that had no idea that this had occurred. Thorin sat straight in his chair, he didn't know how Lord Khîm had gained this information but he didn't want any more reaching his ears. The last thing that Thorin wanted to deal with right now was people taking too much interest in his personal life; he didn't like that Lord Khîm seemed to know so much about what was going on in his quarters.

"Thalia Graceful Hunter are our guests as are her children," Balin interrupted conveniently leaving out the part that the twins were Thorin's and that they were more than guests. Whispers erupted around the council, none of them having forgotten about what Thalia had done for their people nor the fact that she had saved the King and two Princes from certain death. Lord Khîm frowned at the news, he had not expected such a return and it was far from welcome news; he hadn't forgotten that Thalia held a position that he wanted so much for his own daughter.

"But not her husband?" Lord Khîm asked trying to figure out how much of a threat Thalia was to his plans, he had worked hard to get into the position that he was now and he would not have it ruined. The idea that his daughter could become Queen Under the Mountain had never left his mind; not since the mountain had been reclaimed and Thorin was coronated. Thorin frowned not sure what Lord Khîm was digging for, he had made it very clear that he had no interest in the dwarf's daughter and yet he still had not given up.

"The Lady Thalia has only ever been betrothed to the King," Balin informed the council, he didn't like this but he wasn't going to allow Lord Khîm to start any rumours. He was sure that a wedding would occur between Thorin and Thalia during the next Durin's day and Balin would be willing to bet money on such a fact especially if Dís got her way.

Thorin's blue eyes swept over the council as it dawned on them just why Thalia had returned and he hoped that this wouldn't complicate things in any way for them. It was not a conversation that he had yet to share with Thalia about their own next step but Thorin did have hopes on her becoming his wife and he hoped it was something she wanted. Lord Khîm scowled at the news, his grey eyes watching the King as he rose to his feet and left the chamber; he did not like this and everything he wanted was slipping away.

* * *

Thorin took a deep breath as he stood outside of Thalia's door, he couldn't remember the last time that he had felt so nervous and he hoped that they were comfortable here; he had never planned on these chambers to be used for long. The moment that Thalia was his wife, Thorin had plans to move them into the royal chambers; he wanted only the best for his children and that was going to be on the front of his mind.

"Thorin," Thalia greeted opening the door to him, she was a little surprised that he had arrived early since she hadn't been expecting him for another hour. They had just been sitting down to lunch when there had been a knock on the door, it was still rather strange to see him despite the fact she'd had time to adjust to the fact he wasn't dead. Thorin shifted uneasily, this was worse than any battle that he had been in and he wished his stomach would stop tying itself into some awful knots.

"We were just sitting down for lunch… you could join us," Thalia suggested holding open the door for him to enter, she wasn't sure how they should do this but she doubted that there was an easy way. Standing outside for a moment, Thorin nodded his head before he moved inside of the chambers; he doubted that he would be able to stomach much when he was this nervous.

His eyes quickly landing on the twins who were sat at the table and Thorin felt like he had never thought that this could be possible in all his years. No one would be able to deny that the little boy was his son, Theseus looked so much like Thorin had done when he was a young dwarf; he would never be able to hide away from this connection. Shutting the door behind Thorin, Thalia paused trying to work out just what to say to the twins; she felt lost and she wished that there was a book or something to tell her what to do in a situation like this.

Samara looked up from her dinner and stared at Thorin, her very familiar blue eyes seeming to stare right into him and he had to remind himself that she had no idea who he was. There was silence for a moment and Thalia moved forward feeling rather useless, she wished she'd been able to think of a way to break the news to them; she just didn't know how to put this into words.

"You're late," Samara stated as firmly as she could, her feet didn't touch the floor in her chair and they swung a little as she stared at her parents; it had been a long time coming and she was hungry. Thalia blinked trying to take in what Samara had said, this was not what she had been expecting from her eldest; she wasn't even sure that they had been expecting when introducing the twins to their father for the very first time.

"I'm sorry… I got lost," Thorin whispered a little in awe, he couldn't take his eyes off Samara or Theseus who were both watching him in return; he had never thought that he would be a father in the first place. To experience this now was a completely new thing for him, even after helping his sister raise her own two sons after the death of her husband when they were only babies. Samara nodded her head stiffly, her blue eyes turning to Theseus who gave her a small nod before she turned back to her parents who still looked rather confused.

"You're forgiven," Samara conceded with a nod of her head and Thorin couldn't help but think about how much she reminded him of his sister when she was much younger. Thalia felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she looked at Thorin who seemed so at ease now that that part was over; neither of them had thought it would go like this.

"Can we eat now?" Theseus asked staring up at his parents, he was rather hungry and they had waited long enough.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	19. Chapter 18: Taking the Next Step

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either and anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: Taking the Next Step.**

Thorin smiled to himself once he had settled the twins down to bed, the last couple of days had been nice and he came to Thalia's chambers as often as he could to see her and the twins. He spent most of his evenings with them, bonding with the twins mostly and he was relieved that the twins had welcomed him into their life without much of a second thought.

It had been nice to not have to return to his chambers and sit alone once his meetings were over and Thorin was relieved that he had this chance; he could only imagine what would have happened if they had never returned. He watched Samara sleep for a moment and he was sure that she would be a force to be reckoned with when she was much older; he was looking forward to seeing just how she would turn out.

Her brother was rather quiet and Thorin found himself struggling a little when it came to Theseus; he tended to stick closer to his mother and follow his sister in whatever she had planned for them. Thorin quietly left the room that the twins currently shared, he didn't wish to wake them after finally getting them to sleep; he doubted that it would be any easier for him if they woke up now. Shutting the door behind him, Thorin couldn't contain the smile that had formed on his face and he doubted that he would ever get used to the small things that he got to do with the twins.

"Did they go to sleep okay?" Thalia asked from her seat, she closed the book that she had been reading a little concerned that the twins might have dragged their bed-time out. They liked when Thorin came to spend time with them and Thalia was rather relieved that they had welcomed him into their lives so easily. Thorin nodded his head as his attention moved to Thalia, things were still awkward between them and he had no intentions of allowing this to continue between them.

The council waited to release some sort of statement to address the rumours that were circling around the mountain about the presence of Thalia and the twins; there was only so much longer that they could put it off. Thorin at least wanted to know where he stood with Thalia before there was any sort of announcement; he didn't want to release a statement that might cause any grief.

"You look tired," Thorin noted moving away from the door that lead to the twins' bedroom, he had noticed when he had arrived but the twins had quickly stolen his attention. It had been a nice evening and Thorin was relieved that no one had come to bother them when he was here; he wanted things to be simple while he continued to bond with the twins. The last thing that he wanted was for anything to complicate things further than needed, Thorin didn't want the twins to see him as anything but their father even if he was King.

"I had a weird dream the other night," Thalia replied with a shrug of her shoulders, she had no idea why she might be dreaming about Gandalf let alone the wizard's death. It stills truck her as odd and the dream had kept her awake for the rest of the night, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to it than just a bad dream.

Thalia feared what this could mean but considering she was here with the twins, there was little that she could do to really help Gandalf in anyway. There was silence for a moment and Thorin watched her knowing that he couldn't put off their talk any longer; it wasn't just the council that wanted to know what was going on between them.

"I think it is time we talked," Thorin stated moving further into the room, he wasn't sure what he could expect from this talk but he hoped that they would be on the same page after this. Thalia nodded her head, she had known that this was coming and she wasn't entirely sure what she was going to say to him about their complicated relationship.

Moving across the room, Thorin sat down at the table knowing that it would be best that they started this now instead of dragging it out; since her return there hadn't been much talk about them at all. Everything had been focused on the twins and Thorin had been grateful for that at the time but now he wanted to know what Thalia was thinking; he wanted to know if they wanted the same things.

"I want us to pick up where we left off… if that is agreeable with you," Thorin insisted watching Thalia as she sat down, he knew what it was that he wanted but he had no idea if Thalia would want the same things as he did. In a perfect world, Thalia would have been his Queen by now and they would have been ruling together; their children wouldn't have such problems like they had now and Thorin knew it would get worse.

There would always be someone that would claim that Samara and Theseus weren't Thorin's children; no matter how much Theseus looked like his father. Thalia was silent at how blunt Thorin was being about this, it was very different from when they had been first courting and he had struggled to ask her such a thing; he seemed to have gathered his confidence in this situation.

"I would have the aim of marrying you on Durin's day," Thorin continued watching her face closely, he didn't see any sign of displeasure about this and he was relieved on that fact especially when he had never thought that they would get to do this. Thalia nodded her head, she didn't know much about dwarvish traditions but she could imagine that there was quite a few that would come into play with her own wedding.

"We'd be engaged?" Thalia asked to be sure that she was getting this right, it was a step up from what had occurred between them when she had last been here. Thorin had considered her his Queen when she had reached the mountain, he had hoped that she would have been crowned shortly after the battle had taken place; maybe even a private wedding to ensure the legitimacy of the twins. Thorin furrowed his brow at the strange word that she had used, he was sure that it probably meant something in her word but the word meant nothing to him.

"Betrothed," Thalia amended with a small smile, she had never thought that she would actually hear him lay out what he wanted for them in such a way. Time really had made a difference and Thalia couldn't help but worry that the idea of her becoming the Queen under the Mountain might upset people in some way since she wasn't a dwarf. There were going to be people that would rather see Thorin marry some dwarrow that might catch his eye than the short human that had very clearly stolen his heart.

"We have been courting for sixty years Thalia… I would like to do the right thing by you and the twins," Thorin stated leaning forward, he felt that they had let this drag on for long enough and he would not have people questioning his decisions nor did he care what people thought. Thalia couldn't hide her smile about that, she had never thought that he would actually wish to spend the rest of his life with her after what had happened between them.

Slowly getting out of his chair, Thorin walked over to Thalia knowing that there was one thing that he could actually do tonight and he was sure that it would be a step in the right direction. His fingers reached out and brushed against her hair, it was time to return her courting braid and maybe even put in a betrothal braid as well.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	20. Chapter 19: The Announcement

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either and anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: The Announcement.**

Thalia blinked confused as she climbed from her bed at the sound of someone hammering on her door, she hadn't been expecting anyone and she knew that it was rather early in the morning. The apartment was silent and Thalia couldn't help but wonder what could be so important that someone had decided to disturb her at this hour; she wasn't anyone important and Thorin hadn't mentioned anything the night before when he had visited.

It was rare that they received many visitors and Thalia had been rather relieved about that since she didn't want everyone coming to stare at the twins and making this more awkward than it needed to be. Opening the door, Thalia came to a stop at the sight of Dís and three other dwarven women with her; she wracked her mind for a moment trying to work out if she had forgotten something.

Dís raised an eyebrow at the sight of Thalia, she had expected the younger woman to be awake by now and she hadn't been expecting to find her still in her night clothes. Stepping aside to allow Dís and the other three dwarves into her home, Thalia couldn't help but wonder what had brought them here when she was sure Thorin would have said something to her if something important was happening.

"I would like to introduce Kóna, wife of Fíli," Dís said nodding towards the light-haired dwarf that was stood just behind her, she was dressed rather like Dís was and had a couple of rubies beaded into her blonde hair. Dís was rather pleased with the wife that her eldest son had managed to find for himself; she was rather hopeful that Kíli would follow in Fíli's footsteps.

It had crossed her mind that morning before she had eaten breakfast that maybe it would be a good idea if she introduced Thalia to another royal lady considering her new position. Thalia offered Kóna a smile, she had heard that Fíli had married and she was sure that he was very happy in his marriage; she hadn't really seen much of Fíli but she guessed that he was busy with important things.

"This is Boria, she is to be your new lady in waiting," Dís continued turning her attention to the red-haired dwarf that was on her left, she had selected Boria very carefully when she had discovered her brother's intentions of making Thalia a permanent feature in his life. For a time Dís had been worried that her brother would do the foolish things and not push for more when it came to Thalia; she had feared that he would focus on finding steady ground with the twins over doing right by their mother. Whispers filled the court even now and Dís could only imagine that it was Lord Khîm that had spread such filth and she would not have it a moment longer; she was rather relieved to see the betrothal braid that Thalia now wore in her hair.

"And this is Kettra, she is to be the twins' new governess," Dís stated turning to the white-haired dwarf that was wearing a black dress, she nodded her head to Thalia while her eyes swept the room knowing that this had been such a surprise appointment to begin with. When word had gotten out that Lady Dís was seeking a governess, the main thought that had gone around was the fact that the governess would be required for a child that belonged to Prince Fíli and Princess Kóna.

"Now we need to get you ready for this evening… Thorin had an important announcement that he wants to make," Dís insisted clapping her hands, there was so much to do and they didn't have much time; she just wanted everything to be perfect when Thorin announced his impending marriage to Thalia.

* * *

Thalia couldn't help but feel rather out of place as she took her seat next to Dís for the banquet that was being thrown, she was a little nervous about being here especially with the twins back at the chamber with Lady Kettra. It was a grand affair and Thalia had never seen the like before and she was rather relieved that she was seated next to Dís when she felt so out of place.

Thorin was across the room talking with some lords that Dís had pointed out to her, she had told Thalia about them but she hadn't been able to retain any information like their names or what they did. Thalia doubted that she would have to really worry about any of that just yet, she was sure that it was something that she would learn to adjust to over time.

"You look lovely Thalia," Fíli greeted moving to sit down at the table with Kóna who looked beautiful in her emerald green dress; he was surprised to see Thalia here since he was sure she'd continue to hide away and he didn't blame her for that. Things had changed so much since she had returned and Fíli was just glad that she had come back after all these years; he couldn't imagine his uncle carrying on like he had done. Thalia offered him a weak smile, the red dress with golden details that she was wearing had been Dís's choice for this evening; it had been one of the many dresses that had been offered to her for such an occasion and there were many more dresses in her wardrobe now.

"Uncle can't keep his eyes off you," Kíli agreed taking his own seat, he had seen the look on Thorin's face when Thalia had arrived at the banquet and he doubted that his uncle had been pleased that everyone else seemed to have stopped to admire her as well. Thalia peeked at Thorin, she hadn't seen him do anything else but talk with the lords that had gathered for his big announcement and she doubted that he would have time to speak with her.

"That better be the only thing he can't keep off her," Dís muttered under her breath, her icy blue eyes watching Thorin knowing that she would not allow him to throw tradition out of the window now. The two of them already had two children out of wedlock and there was no way that Dís would allow them to have another; that was the reason that she had assigned Boria to Thalia.

Boria was meant to be a companion and chaperone that Thalia was going to need now that she was going to be married to Thorin; she knew that everyone would be watching them from now on. Fíli and Kíli snorted amused at their mother's words, they very much doubted that Dís would be able to keep Thorin from doing whatever he wanted with this situation. It had been Dís who had pushed for Thorin to take this situation serious and do the proper thing by Thalia; they had made a mistake last time and she wouldn't see it repeated.

"I would like to make an announcement," Thorin stated calling the attention of everyone that had gathered for the banquet, he wasn't sure how the news would be taken but he knew that there would be no hiding it for long. His eyes swept the large banquet hall and he took note of the dwarves that would likely have a problem with what he was about to say; he didn't care what they thought as long as they didn't cause them any trouble.

"I would like to formally announce my betrothal to Thalia Graceful Hunter," Thorin announced with a smile, he had talked with his council about how he would make such an announcement and they had decided that this would be the best way to do it. Thalia stared at him for a moment, she could feel everyone turn to stare at her and for a moment everything was silent before the banquet hall erupted into cheers.

* * *

 **Please take the poll that is on my profile.**

 **Please Comment, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	21. Chapter 20: More Important

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either and anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: More Important.**

"People are starting to question how soon the wedding will be," Dís mused looking at her brother, it was early in the morning and she was having breakfast with Thorin; she had a lot of questions that needed answering. It had been two weeks since the betrothal had been announced and there was so much that needed doing; she wanted to get a head start before anything could distract from what was happening.

Thalia was coping with the sudden change in her status especially now that everyone seemed to know who she was and the story of her bravery was being told all around the mountain again. Thorin didn't respond to his sister's words, his eyes focused on the report that he had been handed and he frowned not happy with what he was hearing. Something was brewing in the south and Thorin could only imagine what that could mean for them in the mountain; these were dark times and they were clearly going to get darker.

"They also want to know how the line of succession is going to be affected," Dís continued wanting to know the answer for herself, she knew that with the presence of Samara and Theseus that her own children would be pushed back in the line. Fíli and Kíli had been Thorin's heirs for so long and most had come to accept that since Thorin had shown no interest in having children of his own until now. Thorin sighed setting down the report and turning his full attention to Dís doubting that his sister was going to shut up anytime soon; he had a lot of things that needed reading over and decisions that needed to be made.

"As my children, Samara and Theseus shall take their places first in line for the throne… should neither of them have children then the throne will pass to Fíli then Kíli," Thorin murmured knowing that it was a complicated situation. There was no easy way to do this and Thorin had talked long and hard with his council about this decision; it was a debate that had taken days to settle.

Dís nodded her head, she wasn't surprised that it had worked out this way and she was hopeful that the news would be greeted well when it came out; she knew that there would be a small group that would not take the news well. The twins were half-dwarf half-human, a fact that would unsettle this group of dwarves who would believe that the line of Durin should remain pure and not contain mixed blood.

"Samara and Theseus?" Dís asked setting down her knife and fork, she, herself, held no place in the line of succession because she was a woman and it surprised her to learn that her niece might have. Thorin nodded his head, he had thought long and hard about the decision and he knew that he couldn't give such an important position to Theseus without giving one to Samara. His daughter sat behind her younger brother in the line of succession for the throne and that was enough for Thorin; he was sure that maybe one day, he and Thalia might have another child when the time was right.

"That will certainly shake some feathers… but it's about time for a chance," Dís mused with a smile, she had never been given such a chance and if Thalia hadn't saved Thorin, Fíli and Kíli then the throne would have passed to Dain and skipping Dís. Thorin nodded his head, he didn't care what anyone else thought and he was relieved that the twins seemed to have settled into the educations much easier than he had through. Governess Kettra had done well since her appointment and Thorin held high hopes that the twins would be prepared for whatever came next.

* * *

"Have you given any thoughts about the dress that you will wear?" Dís asked looking at Thalia, she had come to visit the woman after she had finished her breakfast and she was sure getting started now would help them later. They were in the process of talking about the wedding and Dís was rather sure that the coming Durin's Day would be the one that Thorin would opt for to marry Thalia. Her brother seemed rather distracted with everything that was happening right now and Dís didn't blame him; there was a lot happening that they needed to be aware of.

Thalia had told them how a company had been assembled to destroy the ring of power and that the council had talked in length about the trouble that was brewing across Middle Earth. It had been worrying news and Dís could only imagine what was truly brewing in Mordor; she doubted that the battle would only affect those closest to the dark place.

"I hadn't really thought about it," Thalia admitted with a shrug of her shoulders, she wasn't entirely sure what she could expect for her own wedding when she was to marry Thorin. The ceremony would be dwarf and Thalia didn't entirely know what that would mean for her; she doubted that any of her own traditions would be worth crossing over. She'd never really paid much mind to the traditions of how people that she had known had used when they got married; none of them felt important enough to bring up now.

"Well what would you wear if you were back home?" Dís asked wanting Thalia to think about this, there was so much work that would need to be done to make this wedding perfect. A royal wedding hadn't taken place in Erebor since her parents had been married and even her wedding to Víli had been a rather quite affair since they had just lost the mountain.

"Usually women were white for the wedding…" Thalia explained not liking that idea at all, she just couldn't see herself wearing a white dress for her wedding day. It was never something that Thalia had thought about, she had never been one to think about her wedding when there was so much going on with her life; whatever she wore for her wedding would be judged by everyone. Already Thalia had noticed that the ladies of the court were watching her rather closely to see what sort of Queen she was going to be and if there was anything that they could do to follow her trend.

"That sounds boring… how about red?" Dís asked recalling her own wedding dress, she had worn a red dress with golden patterns on it; she had chosen that because it was her late husband's favourite colour and he said it made her blue eyes stand out. Her eyes moving to the ruby red material that she had brought with her, they needed to get this sorted before a seamstress was hired to style the dress that Thalia wanted. Thalia chewed on her lip, she eyed the red material that Dís was holding and she shook her head; she didn't like it and she didn't want something like that.

"Or a royal blue?" Dís suggested recalling a time when someone had mentioned that Thorin had been rather fond of Thalia wearing the colour. Her eyes looking for the material that she had brought with her in that colour, Dís was sure that there would be a colour here that Thalia would like and she had the entire morning with the woman to pick one.

"I don't want anything too bright," Thalia explained with a shake of her head, she didn't want to stand out more than she would and she knew that people would be watching her no matter what she opted to wear for her wedding. Dís raised an eyebrow at Thalia, she had a feeling that she was going to have to break her out of her shell before the wedding happened.

* * *

 **Please take the poll that is on my profile.**

 **Please Comment, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	22. Chapter 21: Confrontation

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either and anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Confrontation.**

With the twins' busy with their governess for the morning, Thalia found herself with a lot of time on her hands and she was often unsure what she should be doing; she didn't have an official role in court yet. Dís was often busy running the royal household and Thalia couldn't recall seeing Thorin during the day since he was usually busy with council meetings and ruling the mountain; it wouldn't be until that evening that she would see him again.

This left Thalia with time to explore Erebor and she had found herself growing close with Boria, who practically followed her around all the time; she was amazed with how different the mountain was now that it was finished. There had been so much change in the sixty years that Thalia almost didn't think that this was the same mountain that Smaug had lived in for hundreds of years before it had been retaken.

There was a market that was situated at the entrance of the mountain and that was where Thalia found herself that morning, she was slowly adjusting to the fact that everyone that she passed would stop and stare for a moment. Her engagement to Thorin had been rather welcomed within the mountain and there really hadn't been any opposition that Thalia had heard of. Not that Thorin would tell her if there was, he didn't care what anyone else thought about his choice in bride only that he was doing something for himself for once.

"What do you think about this?" Boria asked stopping at one of the fabric stall that they were passing, she was trying to help Thalia find some fabric for her wedding dress since she hadn't liked any that Lady Dís had shown her. The market was rather busy that day and Boria was a little nervous about how many people were around them; she wouldn't be much help if there came an attack on her lady from an unknown source.

Boria had never been very good when it came to fighting, her skills lay in sewing and the occasional healing; she wasn't going to be much use if they were attacked and she knew that she would have to at least try. Thalia had been kind to her since she had been put into her service and Boria didn't want to make any mistakes that might cause for her to be dismissed from her service.

"It's very pretty," Thalia noted stepping forward and admiring the bronze coloured material that Boria was looking at; it was something different and she couldn't help but admire it. Boria nodded her head, she was sure that with a little embroidery that the material would be perfect for a wedding; she had never seen a bronze wedding dress and she doubted anyone else would have. Lady Dís had gotten married in a red dress and from what Boria had heard, Thorin's mother had married in a royal blue dress; it would be perfect for Thalia to marry in something different.

"You should get it," Boria encouraged knowing that even if Thalia didn't decide to use it for her wedding dress than it would still make a beautiful dress anyway; she would be the talk of the court in something like that. Thalia nodded her head, she was still a little wary when it came to paying for things and she felt awkward carrying around the money that Thorin had given her. She was rather used to earning her own and Thalia wasn't sure if she would ever get used to the fact that she was just being handed things instead of working for it.

Boria smiled pleased as she watched Thalia buy the fabric, she was sure that it would look perfect and they would be able to make a beautiful dress out of it between them. Once Thalia had paid for the material, the two started to walk back the way that they had come; they had spent most of the morning walking around and it was slowly approaching lunch-time.

The two of them were sure that the twins would be finished with the morning classes soon and Thalia wanted to be back at her chambers so that she could have lunch with them. The twins seemed to enjoy the lessons that they were learning from their governess and Thalia was glad that they seemed to be adapting to the sudden change in the education. Things were very different here and Thalia was relieved that they had settled down so well, there was so much that would be expected of them now that they were officially recognised as Thorin's heirs.

"I am surprised to see the King's whore out," greeted a voice making Thalia stop walking, it wasn't a greeting that she had ever expected to hear and it made her uncomfortable. She turned around to look at the dwarf that had spoken and she recognised him a little; he was wearing rather expensive clothes and his grey beard was braided with gold. His brown eyes seemed to creep over her body and it made Thalia uncomfortable, she watched the scowl form on the dwarf's face and she couldn't quite place his name.

"Lord Khîm, Lady Thalia is to be the King's wife… she is not his whore," Boria scolded with a frown, it was no secret to her that the dwarf before her had intentions of seeing his own daughter take the place that Thalia currently held. No one had ever wished to see Lord Khîm gain more power than he already had; he was not as popular at court as he seemed to think he was in anyway. Thalia swallowed staring at the dwarf, she remembered him being mentioned by Dís and she knew that this dwarf was likely to cause her problems; she had already noticed that this meeting was being watched closely.

"Of course," Lord Khîm mused although it was clear that he could care less about what Boria had said, his eyes were still on Thalia who shifted uncomfortable. He didn't know what Thorin saw in Thalia but he was sure that his daughter would have been able to give the King everything that Thalia did; she would have been able to give him pure dwarf children instead of the hybrid bastards that Thalia had. Harga would have made a wonderful Queen and Lord Khîm wasn't going to give up on her holding that position just yet; Thalia was only human and wouldn't last long; time was her greatest enemy in this moment.

"Is there a reason that you came to speak with me other than to insult me?" Thalia asked trying not to sound rude, she didn't want any trouble and she didn't care what the dwarf before her thought of her. If the dwarf lord had such a problem with her, Thalia couldn't imagine what he said about the twins when her back was turned. Lord Khîm only raised an eyebrow, he was rather disappointed in the woman that stood before him; this wasn't what he had been expecting after hearing the stories about her.

A child's scream from the entrance made Thalia turn away from him and before she knew what she was doing, she was racing towards the entrance while Boria shouted for her to come back. Thalia pushed through the crowds to see what was going on, there were gasps of horror and whispers about whatever was occurring at the entrance to the city; she paused when she reached the front to discover a dwarf collapsed on the flower.

The mother of the child that had screamed was trying to calm the little girl down and Thalia moved forward to try and help the dwarf that had collapsed. Turning him over, Thalia felt her stomach lurch at the battered and bruised form; she had not been expecting that when she had reached the scene. Before Thalia could do anymore an arrow buried itself into the ground next to her and she jumped in surprised, her eyes locking on the orc pack that was charging towards the main gate.

* * *

 **Please take the poll that is on my profile.**

 **Please Comment, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	23. Chapter 22: Not Just Anyone

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either and anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Not Just Anyone.**

Thalia felt her heart pound in her chest as she pushed herself to her feet, she hadn't expected to have to deal with this when she had come to see what was going on; the orcs drew closer as the entrance sprang into action. Everyone started to rush back away from the entrance to save themselves, people were shoved to the ground as everyone tried to get as far away from the gate as possible.

Soldiers were quick to surge forward and horns sounded alerting the rest of the mountain to the attack; madness seemed to descend as the orcs grew closer. Boria grabbed onto Thalia's arm and started to drag the woman away from the gate as quickly as she could; she didn't dare look back knowing that they needed to get away from her and quickly.

"What are you doing?" Thalia asked dragging her feet, she had no intentions of fleeing for her life when they were safe within the mountain. There was no doubt in her mind that she was more than capable to stand her ground and fighting along the side those who were stood at the gate; she looked back seeing that the dwarves were heading out to deal with the orcs. Boria didn't stop what she was doing, she didn't know what was going on but the fact that a group of orcs were attacking the mountain was far from a good thing.

"Getting you to safety," Boria replied holding on tightly to Thalia's arm, she was sure that the King would be far from pleased if something happened to Thalia now. It was her duty to ensure that nothing happened to Thalia, she was her lady-in-waiting and everyone would blame her if Thalia was hurt in anyway. Thalia looked back at the gate to see Dwalin arriving, he was fully dressed in his armour and she had a feeling that she would recognise more faces if they were to stay here.

This was not what she had thought would happen if anything were to happen to the mountain, Thalia was rather annoyed that she hadn't been able to help in anyway; she had been right at the front when the arrow had arrived. People were still fleeing for their lives and Thalia felt useless as she tried to pull away from Boria; the dwarf had a strong hold on her arm and didn't seem to plan to let her return to the fighting.

"You are the future Queen… your safety comes first," Boria insisted sensing that Thalia wasn't pleased with her decision to just pull her away, she was doing her duty and she was sure that the guards would be able to handle this without any help. The orc pack wasn't that big and they were idiots to think that their small group would be able to break into a mountain filled with dwarves really to fight them. Thalia stared at her, her stomach turning uncomfortable at the last four words that Boria had said; she didn't care who she was now, she was no more important than anyone else.

The sound of fighting reached her ears and Thalia resigned herself to what was happening; she was going to be having some serious words with Thorin when she saw him about this. There was no way that she was going to allow him to wrap her up in cotton-wool to protect her; she was more than capable of holding her own when it came to fighting.

Boria felt relieved when her lady didn't argue with her, she just wanted to keep her safe and she was sure that they would be fine without any help. She peeked at Thalia and frowned at the look on her face, she dreaded to think what the woman would have to say to the King when she saw him about what had just happened.

* * *

"You have to be kidding me," Thalia snapped staring at Balin, the news that he had just delivered ringing in her ears and she wasn't happy about it; she had no idea why anyone thought that would be a good idea. She had been waiting for Thorin to come and see her when Balin had arrived with news that Thorin had assigned her a body-guard for when she moved about the mountain. He was far from pleased with what had happened that morning, especially the fact that Thalia had been so close to danger during the attack; he didn't want to take another risk with her safety.

"I am more than capable of protecting myself," Thalia insisted with a shake her head, she had hoped that Thorin wouldn't over react about the fact that she had been close to the attack. She was still annoyed that Boria had pulled her away like that and Thalia had a feeling that this was just the beginning of how her life was going to change now that she was going to marry Thorin.

Balin sighed leaning back in his seat, he had known the news wouldn't go down well but he was sure that the one guard would be worth putting up with considering just how much her life was going to change. There had been a lot of discussion going on about just what would be expected of Thalia when she became Queen and many were unsure what to make of her right now. Thorin's decision to marry her had been warmly welcomed, many had heard the stories about what Thalia had done to help reclaim the mountain; she was a strong choice and had proven to be able to give the King children of his own.

"You aren't just anyone Thalia… you're the future Queen Under the Mountain and the mother to the heir to the throne," Balin explained to her, he had seen her fight and he knew that she could handle herself but she wasn't just anyone anymore. Thorin had been worried about an attack against Thalia happening, especially with Lord Khîm disapproving of his engagement to her. There were those who would support him and would want the King to have full dwarven children to inherit the throne; the last thing anyone wanted was to see Thalia murdered.

"Flói has been selected as your personal guard," Balin informed her, he had been surprised with the choice himself but from what he had heard from Dwalin; it had been Flói that had put himself forward for the position. It seemed like the dwarf felt that he owed Thalia some sort of debt and Frár had been surprised with his son's decision to become the future Queen's body guard.

Thalia nodded at the choice, she hadn't seen Flói since she had returned to the mountain and she had assumed that he had returned to his life from before they had ever met. It was rather nice to hear that she would be seeing him again, he had been a wonderful travel companion and she would prefer if she had to have a guard that it was someone she knew.

"I know this wasn't what you had expected Lia but we want to be prepared for the worst," Balin said gently, he could see that this was bothering her but he couldn't imagine that they would ever do if something happened to Thalia after everything they had been through. They had reclaimed the mountain and they had spent sixty years thinking that Thalia would never return; it was a relief that they had made it this far without any real trouble.

Thalia didn't reply, she wasn't going to let her new position change things for her; she was determined to remain true to herself no matter what came her way. There was no way that she was going to be locked away when she could defend herself; she didn't want anyone thinking that she was too weak to protect herself or the twins.

* * *

 **Please take the poll that is on my profile.**

 **Please Comment, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	24. Chapter 23: Line of Succession

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either and anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Line of Succession.**

"Word has reached us that Gandalf has fallen," Thorin murmured staring down at the letter that had arrived, it had come from one of the elven realms and he was surprised that the news had come so quickly. Things apparently weren't looking too good and the arrival of Thalia and the twins had Thorin concerned about what would happen if things continued to get worse.

There was a chance that war would come to the mountain and Thorin would lead his men into battle if that did happen; he was growing old now and he feared leaving the throne to one of his children. Fíli was going to be regent if something happened to him, he would guard the throne and ensure that it was Theseus that became King Under the Mountain.

However, that didn't mean that the throne was completely secure right now and Thorin feared what could happen if he died and someone attempted to take the throne for themselves. Theseus was still only a child and it would be many years before he came of age; something that concerned Thorin would lead to someone stealing the throne from him. Balin sighed leaning back in his chair, these were truly dark times that they had found themselves in and he knew that there were many under the mountain that were sure war was coming.

"Then we must truly prepare for war," Balin murmured shaking his head, he had hoped it wouldn't come to this and he feared just how they would deal with this. They had barely managed to make it through the Battle of the Five Armies and now it seemed that they were heading towards another war that they couldn't avoid. Thorin set down the letter that he had been reading, he had hoped that it wouldn't come to this; he leant back in his chair thinking about what they would have to do next.

"I want to secure the line of succession before anything else," Thorin insisted wanting nothing more than to get everything in order before madness descended; he didn't want anyone attempting to take the throne if anything happened to him. Balin stared at Thorin surprised that his friend was worried about this, everyone knew that Theseus was next in line for the throne. If anything happened to the twins, then the throne would go to Fíli and any children that he had with his wife; there were plenty of people that wouldn't contest with those plans.

"You think someone might try to steal the throne?" Balin asked concerned trying to think of just who Thorin was thinking about, he could think of no one that would be that stupid to try and steal a throne. However, he would admit that in the chaos that came with war that there would always be one idiot that thought that he could take the throne over one of Thorin's children.

"Aye," Thorin agreed with a firm nod of his head, he had hoped that the increase of orcs wasn't going to bring more troubles and he had been wrong. There was something coming and Thorin couldn't help but fear that this could be the war that ripped this world apart; he couldn't imagine what the future would hold for them all.

"Dain would never stand for it… not as long as someone with your blood is around," Balin reassured, he was sure that Dain would go to war with any dwarf that attempted to take the throne from Theseus. He was bound to support the boy's claim even if Thorin didn't ask him to do so; there was no doubt about that and Balin would stand for the boy's rights. There were many that would fight for Theseus's rights and that wasn't going to change just because some idiot made a claim to the throne that wasn't rightfully his.

* * *

Thalia raised an eyebrow at the sight of the smile on Fíli's face as he joined the table for dinner, she had just taken her seat next to Dís when she had noticed how happy the dwarf in question had seemed. It seemed strange to see just a joyful look on his face and the fact that Kóna was trying to hide her own smile made Thalia even more curious about what was going on.

Dinner was often the only time that they all saw one another and Thalia was grateful for that, she was still rather annoyed that Thorin had assigned her a guard; even if she had come to accept it now. There was little that she could do to change the decision that had been made, Thalia was just going to have deal with that as well as the lessons that she was now getting from Thorin's sister. Dís wanted Thalia to be prepared for what would happen when she married Thorin; there was a lot that would be expected of her when that happened.

"What has gotten you both so happy?" Kíli asked sitting down by his brother, he helped himself to the food on the table just as Thorin joined them as well. Dis was seated between him and Thalia, to make sure that there was some courtship happening between them and they weren't just breaking all the rules and customs they could. Fíli and Kóna shared a look knowing that they wouldn't be able to keep their news quiet for long; they had talked about it and they knew that this was a good thing.

"We have some news," Fíli grinned taking his wife's hand, they had been wondering how to break such news and now seemed like a good time for them to do so. Kóna couldn't keep the smile from her face as everyone at the table turned to look at them; she had been so excited to share this news and she hoped that it would be warmly welcomed. They had been married for thirty years now and they had been worried that it might never happen for them; now they were finally going to break the news that they had been hiding for two months now.

"Kóna and I are expecting," Fíli announced with a massive smile on his face, he was so happy that he was going to be a father and he was sure that the news would be welcomed with everything that was going on. There was silence at the table for a moment but that didn't stop the smiles that were on Fíli and Kóna's faces; they were too happy to care if everyone in the mountain had heard them.

Kíli was the first on his feet to congratulate his brother and sister-in-law, he was excited about the idea that he was going to be an uncle and teaching the baby new things. Thalia watched the scene before her as everyone but Thorin moved to congratulated the couple; it made a lump form in her throat and she knew that she couldn't ruin this for them.

Both she and Thorin had been robbed of such a moment, they had missed being able to break the news that they were expecting because of what had happened. Thalia felt guilty but forced a smile to her face as she moved to congratulate the couple, she wasn't going to ruin this for them and she just hoped that she would be able to move past this.

Thorin watched her move, he knew what she had been thinking and the announcement had reminded him of the fact that there was so much time that he had lost with his own children. Theseus and Samara were six and a half years old now and Thorin would never be able to claim back the years that they had lost together.

"Congratulations," Thorin offered with a nod of his head towards the expecting couple, he looked towards Thalia hoping that they might one day be lucky enough to maybe have another child together. It was rare enough that dwarf pregnancies happen but that didn't mean that Thorin wasn't open to trying.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	25. Chapter 24: Have Another

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either and anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Have Another.**

Pressing a kiss to the top of Samara's head, Thalia quietly left the bedroom and shut the door behind her; she was rather relieved that things seemed to have calmed down after the meal that they'd just had. Everyone had been thrilled to talk about the baby that Fíli and Kóna were expecting, it had been wonderful news to share and it had cheered everyone up at the table. Things had seemed rather down since the attack had happened and everyone had tried their best to ignore their own concerns about what was going on around them along with the war that was brewing.

"Thorin," Thalia squeaked in surprise, she hadn't been expecting him this evening and he usually came earlier so that he could help settle the twins down for bed. It was a little tradition of theirs since he had been introduced to Theseus and Samara, they enjoyed having time with their father and loved it when he read them stories before bed. Thorin looked rather like how Thalia remembered him this evening, he was dressed much like he had when they had first met and it made her a little curious about what was going on.

"I didn't know you were coming this evening," Thalia said trying to recall if she should have been expecting him, he usually had Balin or Ori warn her if he was going to come to see the twins. However, this time there had been no such warning and Thalia felt a little lost about why he had come to her chambers this evening when the twins were already asleep.

Thorin strode across the room without breathing a word and pulled Thalia into a kiss, he cupped her face knowing that there hadn't been a moment alone for them in a while. All too happy to kiss back, Thalia wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed; that was until Thorin's hands tried to help her out of her dress.

"Your sister will kill us," Thalia warned him pushing back slight, she could only imagine what Dís was like when she was angry and Thalia had no interest in arguing with his sister any time soon. Thorin disregarded her words of warning and started to kiss down her neck, he didn't care what Dís would have to say about this; it had been hard enough going along with everything Dís had said so far.

"Thorin…" Thalia cautioned gently pushing him away, she was a little relieved that he took a step back this time; however, the look on his face as he did so made her feel a little guilty about rejecting him. She was all for whatever would have happened but it didn't feel right and Thalia wanted to know what had brought this on when they had been doing so well.

They might not have seen much of one another since she had returned to Erebor, Thorin got to spend time with the twins mostly and that was what mattered most right now. Thorin shook his head as he walked away from Thalia, he was being stupid and he knew that she had been right to stop him but that didn't mean her reject didn't sting.

"This is about what happened at dinner…" Thalia guessed slowly approaching him, she wished with all her heart that she could fix the damage that she had caused before she had fled from the battle thinking he had died. There was not one day that Thalia didn't curse herself for not checking with someone else what she was being told but at the time she saw no reason for Gandalf to lie to her.

Letting out a breath, Thalia knew that she couldn't undo the past but they had to focus on the future; she just hoped that Thorin would understand why she had put a stop to things now. The last thing they needed right now was a pregnancy while they were meant to be planning their wedding.

"I'm sorry," Thalia apologised wanting to put this behind them, they were doing so well and they couldn't keep holding onto the past if they were going to have a future together not matter what had happened. Things had always been difficult but they were moving forward and Thalia was hopeful that they would continue to work this out; she had no doubts about what they both wanted.

"You did the right thing… tonight is not the night for that," Thorin reassured her trying to sort out his own thoughts, he had been blessed with two children already and he was being selfish by thinking about the things that others got to experience that he didn't. Fíli and Kóna were going to get to experience everything together and Thorin knew that it was going to be an amazing time for them but it would always remind him of what he had missed with the twins. No matter how much time he spent with them, Thorin had still missed the first six years of their lives and he was concerned that it would come back to haunt him.

"I meant about leaving…" Thalia corrected him softly, she walked over to Thorin knowing that she could never apologise enough for what she had done. Thorin shook his head, he didn't blame her for this and he knew that given what had happened during that battle; he had expected himself to die after what had happened. By some miracle, they had been brought back together and Thorin was just grateful that they had been given a second chance to spend the rest of their lives together.

"We will have another child," Thalia said sure about it, it might have been rare for dwarves to have children but she doubted that counted when she was half-human; she was bound to have more children in time. Thorin looked at her, he searched her eyes knowing that it was possible even if he had to wait a few months before they could start trying then so be it.

Theseus and Samara were wonderful and Thorin couldn't help but think about the child that he might have with Thalia next; he wondered who they would look like more. Samara looked more like her mother while Theseus favoured him, Thorin didn't mind what they had as long as the baby was healthy; he was just going to be pleased with the fact that they were having a child together.

Taking a step towards Thalia, Thorin hesitated for a moment knowing that he owed her an apology; he shouldn't have come here hoping to just conceive another child with her. Just hearing that someone else would get to experience what he had missed had been hard on him even if he was happy for Fíli and Kóna; they had been trying for a baby for a while now.

"I'm sorry," Thorin apologised, they had come so far and he didn't want anything to get in the way of the progress that they had made since she had returned. Thalia was the one that Thorin wanted to spend his life with, he had never for a moment imagined another standing beside him as Queen Under the Mountain. Even before they had meet, Thorin had never imagined that he would settle down and take a wife considering he was in exile; he had only seen her in that position after they had meet.

Thalia offered him a smile, she understood what had brought this on and she had expected that the announcement had unsettled him considering what had happened between them. There would be a chance for them to focus on expanding their family, it would happen one day and Thalia was sure that they would get their chance.

The wedding was set for the coming Durin's day and that didn't seem so far away thinking about it now; they had until the middle of October to wait until their wedding day. There was so much that they had to look forward to and there was little that would change anything now; they just had to make it through the next few months.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	26. Chapter 25: Lady Harga

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either and anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Lady Harga.**

"Why am I doing this again?" Thalia asked softly as she tried to get comfortable, she had been unable to say no to Dís when she had shown up that morning shortly after the twins had headed off to their lessons for the day. Boria held back a smile, she didn't blame her mistress for being rather uncomfortable in this situation; the ladies that they were dining with weren't entirely her cup of tea either.

Most of them had attempted to court Thorin at one point or catch his attention in hopes of taking the position of Queen when they had all returned to the mountain. It wasn't a secret that most still desired the role that now belonged to Thalia and the most notable was Lady Harga; the daughter of Lord Khîm who thought that she was perfect for the role.

"It is important for the ladies of the court to see their Queen," Dís stated firmly from her seat, she had planned the lunch that she was throwing perfectly and in time it would be Thalia that would be expected to hold such important functions. The ladies that were in attendance this lunch-time consisted of the daughters and wives of some of the more powerful dwarves that held positions in Thorin's court. They were the ones that Thalia would spend a lot of time around when she became Queen Under the Mountain; it was them that might one day fill her inner circle and become her close friends.

"They see enough of me… I don't however, see enough of Thorin," Thalia grumbled quietly so only Dís and Boria could hear what she was saying, she didn't know any of these women and she felt rather self-conscious about how they all seemed to be eyeing her. Dís rolled her eyes, she didn't trust her older brother and his betrothed to be alone in the same room as one another; the last thing they needed was another child to be born before they were wed. The two women were silent for a moment as lunch was served, there was soft music playing in the background and everyone that was in attendance seemed to be enjoying themselves and quite relaxed.

"Lady Dís," greeted a voice as a dwarf approached the table were Thalia and Dís were eating, she ducked into a deep curtsy and kept her eyes down for a moment before rising. The dwarf slowly rose back to her feet and Thalia couldn't help but take in the amount of gold that seemed to be woven into her blonde curled hair and that sat around her neck. Dís stared at the dwarf that was before her, she was a little curious about what had made her approach them considering her father's dislike for how things were working out in court at that moment.

"Thalia… this is Lady Harga," Dís introduced gently, she had no idea why Lord Khîm's daughter would approach them when the family had been so desperate to have her named Queen; a title that now belonged to Thalia. There was silence for a moment and Thalia wasn't sure what to say to the dwarf especially considering how much her father seemed to hate Thalia with a passion because she held Thorin's heart.

Lady Harga's brown eyes swiftly moved to the woman that sat beside the King's sister; she couldn't help but eye her wondering what was so special about her. Thalia was not a great beauty as herself and the woman was of the race of men, she just didn't seem like the most suitable match for the King Under the Mountain.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Thalia," Lady Harga mused although it didn't go unnoticed that she didn't offer any title to the woman that would-be Queen in her place. Dís pursed her lips knowing that she couldn't scolded Lady Harga when Thalia didn't really hold a title yet; most just called her Lady Thalia right now.

"I have heard the great stories about you… though I must confess that you aren't what I expected," Lady Harga commented with a smile, she had been expecting someone more like Lord Gloin's wife than who was sat before her now. Lady Tutrena was a force to be recommend with and no one wanted to get in her way when she was on the war path; the same couldn't be said for the woman before her.

Thalia seemed rather breakable and Lady Harga couldn't help but feel like the council were all fools to even consider allowing someone so meek to become Queen Under the Mountain. It made her think of the children that now sat in line to the throne and how they would have inherited their mother's weaknesses.

"As I have heard about you, and I confess that you aren't what I had pictured," Thalia replied sweetly back, she hadn't been able to ignore the talk about Lady Harga especially considering how much her father hated her. Lord Khîm was always a source of tension these days and Dís tried her best to keep Thalia up-to-date with everything that went on in court when she heard gossip from her ladies.

A smile formed on Lady Harga's face and she seemed to take that as a compliment instead of the slight insult that Thalia had offered to her. Thalia was rather relieved to find that Lady Harga wasn't as much of a threat as she had feared; compared to Dís, the dwarrow looked rather plain and had clearly stuffed herself into a dress much too small.

The purple dress was covered in gems that had been sewn into the bodice and it was clear that it had been chosen because it was close to blue; a sign that she wasn't quite ready to give up on the idea that she could marry Thorin. Thalia had opted for a red gown with a hand-beaded collar, she had done her best to look the part for such an occasion and she knew that whatever she wore would soon be copied around court anyway. Lady Harga didn't linger and headed back to her table, a plan forming in her mind and she was sure that if enough people were to side with her then she would have what she wanted.

"Just as pleasant as her father," Thalia whispered for only Dís to hear, she didn't know what it was about Lady Harga but she had a feeling that she was going to be a massive thorn in her side. She didn't know what she could really do about Lady Harga but she doubted that she would be able to really do anything that would dissuade her from whatever it was that she was planning. Thalia didn't trust Lady Harga or Lord Khîm further than she could possibly throw them, she knew that if things were suddenly to change for her or the twins then they would be responsible for it.

"Even more reason for people to see the you that helped win back this mountain," Dís told her gently, she knew that Lady Harga wanted to be Queen and there was no way in Durin's name that she was going to allow that to happen. As far as she was considered, Lord Khim and his family had too much power as it was when it came to the council; the last thing that they needed was Lady Harga getting her hands on the throne.

Thalia peeked at Dís wondering just what the dwarrow was planning, she had been kept busy with the lessons that she insisted upon as it was and she couldn't imagine what more she could possibly do. The wedding wasn't for another few months and with everything that was going on in Middle Earth at that moment; Thalia couldn't help but feel like everything was building up to something.

"Don't worry about it now… just enjoy yourself," Dís encouraged with a smile, she had everything at hand and she knew that things were going their way even if they couldn't see it. Thalia held the support of the people and that was what mattered right now, something that Lady Harga couldn't say for herself; she wasn't very well liked outside of her group of friends.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	27. Chapter 26: The War Begins

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either and anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: The War Begins.**

Trying to catch her breath, Thalia swirled her sword as she kept her eyes on her rival and she had to admit that she would much rather be doing this instead of sitting listening to one of Dís's lessons. The training that she had gotten when she had been at Camp Half-Blood had come in handy and Thalia was just pleased to have a sword back in her hand even if it was just sparring.

Dwalin was sat off to the side watching her and she had a feeling that he would be reporting back to Thorin about what was happening here; it had been awhile since she had held a sword in her hand. However, with news reaching them that war had broken out, no one wanted them to be unprepared for what would happen when war finally reached the gates of the Mountain.

Thorin had been trapped in back to back meetings with Dale and Mirkwood as they prepared for might come their way and the news that Rohan was already under siege. The dwarf that she was sparring with lunged forward and Thalia was quick to block the attack; she wanted to be prepared for every eventuality that might come her way.

The fact that another war was starting meant that Thalia was starting to think what might happen if the gates were breeched; she wanted to protect her children at all costs. Dís had mentioned that if war did come to the Mountain as was expected, they would be locked away with other ladies of the court and the children to keep them safe.

A guard posted outside of the door in case the battle did lead to the breech of the Mountain and then they would have to be prepared for what came next. No one wanted to think about what would happen if the gates were breeched during battle, nor did they want to consider what that would mean if the orcs reached the location where the high-born ladies would be hidden.

Dodging out of the way of another attack, Thalia was pleased that she was doing so well; she had only started sparring two weeks earlier and she was relieved that she still remembered the skills that she had been taught. Thalia moved swiftly to disarm her opponent and she couldn't keep the smile from her face when she was finally holding the other sword along with her own; she wanted to prove that she could defend herself. The sound of a commotion caught Thalia's attention as she helped her opponent back to their feet, she peeked towards Dwalin wondering if he didn't have anything better to do then watch her spar.

"What's going on?" Thalia asked curiously walking over to him, she was happy to be away from wedding planning and she was in no hurry to hear more about all the details that had been put in place by Dís while she had been sparring. Dwalin puffed on his pipe and raised an eyebrow at Thalia, he was impressed with her skills and he had to admit that it relieved him somewhat that she would be able to defend herself if something happened. Flói might have been assigned to protect her but there was a strong chance that he wouldn't always be able to protect her especially with war coming to them.

"There is a great battle in Rohan… 10,000 orcs," Dwalin revealed gruffly, it wasn't good news and it was only a matter of time before news game that Rohan had lost the battle and they had been slaughtered. He knew that there was little that could be done about this and he could only hope that this wasn't a sign of things to come for them; they didn't have time to even consider what might be marching on the mountain.

Things didn't look good and everyone was going to have to play their parts when the time came.

* * *

"Like hell I will," Thalia snapped crossing her arms and glaring at Thorin, she couldn't believe what she was hearing and she was relieved that the twins weren't around to hear what was happening between their parents. She had just returned from sparring to find Thorin waiting for her and just by the look on his face Thalia could tell that he was about to say something that she wasn't going to like. It had been expected especially since Dís had mentioned it more than once to her but this wasn't how Thalia had expected the news to be dropped on her.

"I will not hide away while our people fight for their lives," Thalia ranted annoyed that he thought for even a second that he would be able to stuff her into some room with the other high-born and important ladies. She had fought alongside him and the others during the Battle of the Five Armies, she had proven that she could do this and he wanted her to just hide away.

Thorin sighed, he had expected that she was going to be upset with this news and he didn't expect anything else considering what had happened last time but it was different now. It had been a long day and his meetings just brought bad news, Thorin couldn't imagine what would happen if they weren't prepared for the worst.

"You Must," Thorin insisted not moving from his seat, he wasn't going to take a risk like he had last time; he was King and they weren't so outnumbered as they had been during the last battle. The host of Easterlings that were marching towards the Mountain were going to be easy enough to deal with and Thorin wanted to keep his family safe.

It was tradition that the Queen and royal children would reside in the holdfast during the battle; ladies of the court that ranked high enough would join her and she would wait there until the battle had been done. This was for her protection and should he fall in battle then Thalia was the one that his people would look to; she would be the future King's mother and she had to be kept safe along with the children.

"Thalia… you are my Queen, Theseus and Samara are my heirs… if anything should happen to me then you shall rule in my stead until Theseus is of age," Thorin explained knowing that it wasn't an easy thought to bare; he didn't want to think of what could happen if the battle ended badly. The idea that the Easterlings would breach the Mountain had crossed his mind and it had turned his stomach; he had heard what happened to women in that situation and it scared him that it could happen to Thalia or their daughter.

Thalia was silent taking in Thorin's words, Fíli had been named regent if anything should happen to Thorin before Theseus was of age; a fact that Thalia had accepted, she had never considered that her role would be far from over. The two were silent for a moment thinking of the last time a battle had happened before the mountain and it worried them. The two of them had fought before the battle had begun and it had been the true last time that they had spoken; Thalia had come across Thorin being knocked unconscious by Azog before going on to kill him herself.

"The war is coming here Thalia… and I will soon have to ride out and face this enemy," Thorin said quietly, battle plans were being formed and the last thing he wanted to think about was the fact that he would have to leave her behind. Thalia would remain at the mountain, he was sure that Dís would be able to help her with matters that would arise with him being gone; his orders would still be carried out anyway.

Swallowing the lump that formed in her throat Thalia couldn't imagine just what was to come for them.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	28. Chapter 27: One Last Night

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either and anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: One Last Night** **.**

Thorin sighed in relief as he reached Thalia's chambers for the evening, the last week had been a mess with preparing for his march to battle against the Easterlings that were coming their way. He would have the support of King Bain in his fight and the two Kingdoms would come together to prevent the fall of the place that they both called home; it was to be their stand in the war that was happening.

Rohan had somehow succeeded in beating back the army that had surrounded them at Helm's Deep and Thorin knew that they could no longer ignore what was happening in their world. Tomorrow he would rise early and ride out with the finest warriors to defeat this evil before it had the chance to take hold of everything that he cared about.

Knocking on the door, Thorin couldn't help but think of everything that he could lose if this war went south and he knew that he couldn't bear to think of what that could mean. When he had fought in the Battle of the Five Armies, Thorin had thought that he had nothing left to lose but his own life; he had never considered that Thalia would ever consider forgiving him after their fight.

This time, however, he had Thalia and their children to think about and Thorin felt that there was even more at stake now; he didn't dare consider their fate if he failed to win this battle. The door opened and Thorin was relieved to see that it was just Thalia, he had thought that Boria would still be around since it wasn't late; he knew that everyone would be spending time with their families tonight.

There were so many dwarves that would be joining him on the march and Thorin knew that there were some that would not be returning to their families. Thalia offered him a weak smile as she stared at him, she had never thought that this would come so quickly and it made her stomach turn at the thought that this could be their last night together. Thorin slowly moved into the chambers and smiled at the twins, he wanted to spend time with them before he had to leave; his small family were everything to him and he wanted to protect them no matter what.

"Daddy," Samara squealed jumping down from her chair and rushing over to Thorin, she hadn't seen him in a few days and she was so happy that he was here. Everyone had been so tense recently and no one would tell her why and she didn't like it; she rather liked that now everyone greeted her as Princess now.

Theseus peeked up from the book that he was reading just as Samara run into their father's arms; it had been a strange couple of weeks and both the twins wanted to know what was going on. Even their mother seemed to be keeping secrets from them and neither of them liked the fact that everyone was suddenly whispering; they wanted to know what was happening and how they could help.

"Will you read us a bedtime story?" Samara asked smiling up at Thorin, she liked having her father around and it was so rare that it was just the four of them; she preferred it this way instead of having everyone staring at them all the time. Their Governess had explained to them that their father was King Under the Mountain and that meant they were important to the people; not only that but when Thorin died that Theseus would be King.

Thorin smiled looking at his daughter, he adored the time that he got to spend with the twins; it was rare but he always made a point to come and visit when he could. There was no telling what the future held for him but Thorin was sure that his line was secure with the twins; he would do everything in his power to keep them safe.

* * *

Thalia tried to distract herself from the negative thoughts that had plagued her since she had heard that Thorin would ride out tomorrow to face the advancing army; she had a feeling that this could very well be the end. This didn't feel like the Battle of the Five Armies and Thalia feared that they might not make it out of this one; they had barely escaped the last battle with their lives.

It scared her and Thalia didn't know what would happen if they lost this, there was no possible way that they would make it out of this without losing someone that they knew. Thalia was relieved that she had a moment to collect her thoughts, she didn't want the twins to see her like this and she was glad that they had gone to bed so that she could have a moment to herself.

Thorin had gone to read the children a bedtime story and soon the twins would be asleep, it could very well be the last time that he spent with their children. Taking a deep breath, Thalia wiped away a couple of tears that had escaped and she knew that she couldn't do this right now; she didn't want this night marred with tears. Things had been going so well and she wanted nothing more than to focus on that, not the bad things that might happen during the war that was brewing around them.

"Thalia," Thorin murmured making her jump, she hadn't heard him come out of the twins' room and she had hoped he would be in there a little longer so that she could compose herself. He slowly walked across the room, the twins were sound asleep now and Thorin hoped they had no idea what was happening; he couldn't imagine them living in fear like those who did know.

This was the last thing that he wanted on what could very well be their last night together, he didn't want tears and Thorin knew that they had to think positive about this. Gently he pulled Thalia into a hug, they had been through enough since they had met and Thorin couldn't believe that this was what Aulë wanted for them. They had only been reunited for a few months and now there was a great chance that this could be the end; something that he wasn't quite prepared to accept.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid," Thalia whispered softly, she wrapped her arms around him knowing that he would do everything in his power to end this quickly but she didn't want it to cost him his life. There was so much for them still to do and now everything seemed to be lost in war, she feared for the future that could so easily be taken from them without a second thought.

Thorin didn't say a word, he couldn't make her any promises and he knew that she would want him to promise to come back to her one way or another no matter how the battle faired. Holding onto one another for a moment, neither of them knew what was going to happen; it had been denied to them before and neither wanted to waste such a night again.

Looking at Thorin, Thalia doubted that she would regret the decision that she was about to make; she wanted to remember this night no matter how the war played out. Kissing Thorin, Thalia wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly started to lead him towards her bedroom; if this was to be their last night together then she couldn't think of a better way to spend it with him.

Resting his hands on her hips, Thorin followed Thalia a little surprised that this was how the evening had worked out; he was quick to close the door behind him and hope that the twins wouldn't hear them. No matter what happened, the two of them knew that they would always have tonight; they just had to hope that the forces of Erebor and Dale were stronger than those of the Dark Lord.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	29. Chapter 28: United We Stand

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either and anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: United We Stand.**

Dís took a deep breath watching her sons leave with her brother, she couldn't help but fear about what could happen to them this time; she had nearly lost the three of them the last time they went off together. The news that her entire family had nearly died during the Battle of the Five Armies had knocked her for sick; it made her wonder just what could go wrong this time.

Everyone had gathered to see the army march out to battle, no one wanted to even consider the thought that their King and two Princes could die in this battle leaving the line of Durin devastated. Thalia was stood to her left and Dís could only imagine what was going on in her mind, she had been involved in the last battle but this time she would remain here with the twins.

It was maddening to think that this could be the end, a war was before them now and there was nothing that they could do that would change that. Kóna was stood on the other side of Dís, her blue eyes staring at her husband wondering if he would get the chance to meet their unborn child when they were born. There was no telling just how bad this war was going to get and they were all going to have to deal with the consequences; it wasn't going to be an easy fight and there was no telling what would come.

The three women would have to stick together now and they were going to need to trust each other in this time of war; they didn't need anyone trying to cause trouble right now. The war was coming to the Mountain no matter how much they tried to prevent it; it would be down to the three of them to make sure they were ready.

Thalia couldn't take her eyes off Thorin as he mounted his ride, she didn't know when they would meet again but she prayed that their time together wouldn't be cut short. They had been through so much before this point and Thalia didn't want to even think that this was how it would end for them; the night that they had shared together wasn't enough for her.

The army slowly moved out of the mountain and Thalia continued to watch Thorin until she could no longer see him; she felt her stomach turn a little and she felt sick at the thought that this was it for them. The three stood there for a moment before Dís cleared her throat, it was time for them to head back inside and she was sure that there was still much work to be done.

Even if Thorin had left the mountain, there were matters that must be dealt with and Dís had been surprised that he had decided to leave Thalia in charge while he was gone. Of course, Dís was on hand to help Thalia in any way that she needed; it would be a great experience for her since she would be Queen when she married Thorin and she would have to do this.

"Shall we head back inside?" Dís suggested looking at Thalia and Kóna, it wasn't going to be easy and they were going to have to rely on one another more than ever now. It wasn't going to be easy and Dís wasn't about to allow anyone to ruin what her brother had built here; she already knew who the trouble-makers were going to be.

Kóna nodded her head before she briskly walked back inside, she feared for her husband and she wished that he would have stayed here with her and the baby. He walked with a limp and while he was still a fine fighter, Kóna couldn't help but fear that he was going to get hurt even worse than he had been during the Battle of the Five Armies. Thalia watched the two dwarrows head back inside and she looked back out at the leaving army; how many of them would be returning to the mountain worried her.

* * *

"You look fine, stop fussing," Dís insisted ushering Thalia into the throne room, she was pleased with how the woman looked and she wanted her to look every bit a Queen for the day that they had ahead of them. Thalia would be filling in for Thorin while he was away at war and Dís was determined to make sure that not a hair was out of place for this; she couldn't imagine what people would say if this didn't work out well. The silver embellished tulle and satin gown was perfect for what she had planned today and Dís knew that Thalia looked every inch a Queen; one that the Mountain needed with their King away fighting.

"I don't think I am ready for this," Thalia tried to explain, she was in no way prepared even with the little training that Dís had given her for what she was expected to do. The news that Thorin wanted her to rule in his stead, it left Thalia uneasy and she had hoped that Dís would be left as regent until Thorin returned. It made more sense for Dís to rule and Thalia would have more time to learn about what she was going to be doing; she didn't want to mess up especially while there was a war happening around them.

"Nonsense… you will do just fine. What better way to learn than on the job," Dís announced as they reached the throne room, there was still so much to be done today and it didn't matter that Thorin had only just left. Walking towards the throne at the centre of the room, Dís didn't envy her brother for the position that he held and she was glad she'd had more freedom that he had.

There was so much pressure on Thorin's shoulders and Dís would never wish that sort of pressure on anyone; she often wondered if that was what had truly sent her grandfather insane not just the treasure that he had hoarded. Thalia all but froze as she was ushered towards the throne, it didn't feel right to even consider sitting on the throne; she wasn't worthy and she knew people were watching her every step.

"You can worry about that later… we have things that need to be done," Dís encouraged pushing Thalia up the steps, she stepped back to allow the blonde to carefully take the throne and offer her an encouraging smile. The moment that Thalia was seated, it made Dís think about the future and she was hopeful that her brother realised what a lucky man he was; he could have done so much worse when choosing a Queen.

There was no way that Dís could imagine anyone else in such a position, she dreaded to think what it would have been like should someone like Lady Harga have been Queen. Thalia brushed her fingers down the arms of the throne before she let out a nervous breath, she truly hoped that Dís was right about this and she wouldn't make a mess of things.

There was silence for a moment before Dís turned around and signalled for the guard to allow the first person in; there was already a crowd gathering and there was much to do. The door opened and the first dwarf of the day entered the room, his eyes warily peeking towards the human that sat on the throne in his King's place.

Everyone was talking about this and he hadn't believed it until now, he had hoped to speak with the King but he had already left to fight in the war. Bowing once he reached the steps that lead up to the throne, the dwarf slowly rose back up and stared at Thalia; everyone was talking about her and there were many that were happy to see her become Queen.

Thalia felt lost for a moment, she had no idea what she was meant to do and she was suddenly very relieved that Dís hadn't left her alone to deal with this. It was going to be a learning experience and Thalia just hoped that she would be able to do Thorin proud.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	30. Chapter 29: Spreading Lies

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either and anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: Spreading Lies.**

It had only been two days since the dwarven army had marched out of the mountain to defeat the army that was coming their way; things had been tense since the King had ridden out for war and the royal family did their best to manage. Thalia was almost relieved for a break as she took five minutes for herself, she had been running the mountain in Thorin's absence and she didn't envy the work that he did.

There was so much to be done with the army away and Thalia was glad that she had Dís to help her with everything that was happening around them. The mountain was filled with tension and Thalia hated the lingering tension that came with waiting for the nightmare to descend on them which was the war.

Walking through the quiet corridors, Thalia hoped that things would be better once the war was over; each day she had read reports on the war that had broken out across Middle Earth. There seemed to be no place truly left untouched by this darkness and Thalia feared how bad things could get; she feared for her children and what would happen if the darkness won.

"I heard that she wasn't just sleeping with the King on that journey," whispered a voice making Thalia pause, she was silent as she waited to hear what else this person would say to taint her name next when she had done nothing of the sort. Thalia knew that there were few that would dare blacken her name especially when it was clear that Thorin intended on making her his Queen; she had feeling that this was happening because Thorin wasn't here.

"The bastards could very well be anyone's and she's passing them off as King Thorin's," the voice continued to whisper to another, it made Thalia's stomach turn and that was one thing that she would not stand for. They could say whatever they wanted about her and drag her name through the mud but they would not speak ill of her children; they were Thorin's and she would never do what they were suggesting.

Stepping into the room where the conversation was taking place, Thalia wasn't even surprised to see Lady Harga at the source of this; she should have guessed it was her from even outside of the Harga and the maid looked around surprised at the sight of Thalia, the maid looked rather nervous about being caught while a smug smile formed on Lady Harga's face at the sight of the other woman.

"Shouldn't you be elsewhere?" Thalia asked focusing on the maid, she wanted to deal with Lady Harga in private and she hoped that everything was going to be okay. The maid quickly mumbled her apologises before she scurried towards the door, she felt so embarrassed at being caught and she couldn't believe that this was happening when she had never believed the whispers that were going around.

"And if I catch you spreading any of her filth you will truly know my displeasure," Thalia warned the maid, her attention didn't move from Lady Harga who seemed quite pleased with herself. Thalia could only imagine what else had been said and to who; she didn't want to consider how bad the rumours about her and the twins were. Lady Harga sipped on her wine, she had known that eventually the rumours would reach Thalia and she was even more pleased to see her handy work up close and personal.

"Are you not in the least bit sorry?" Thalia asked moving further into the room, she honestly didn't know what Lady Harga wanted to achieve by spreading such vile lies and she wasn't going to allow her to think that this was going to get her what she wanted. Lady Harga didn't say a word, she didn't feel sorry and Thalia was the one that had taken away what was rightfully hers; if she wasn't in the picture then she would have been Queen and the mother of the future King.

"I was just saying what everyone was thinking," Lady Harga replied with a shrug, she had been spreading lies to anyone that would listen to her and she was pleased with the reaction that she was getting. It was only a matter of time before Thalia was displaced and she was put forward as the natural option as the Queen Under the Mountain. Anger filled Thalia and she wasn't sure why this was happening, she had enough to worry about and she didn't need to worry about whatever Lady Harga was planning behind her back.

"I don't know how you can dare spread such lies," Thalia snapped knowing that Thorin would not be pleased if he had been the one to hear what Lady Harga had been saying to the maid. It annoyed Thalia even more especially since Theseus was clearly his father's son and she had never been unfaithful to Thorin; she didn't know why anyone would believe what Lady Harga was saying.

"Lies?" Lady Harga mused smiling at Thalia, she didn't believe the twins were Thorin's and she didn't care what lies the woman before her spun to make the King believe that they were his. It was only a matter of time before it was revealed that Thalia was a fraud and then things would work out just like Lady Harga had always dreamed. Her father would work on ensuring that the council where on her side when this sham fell apart and then she would quickly find herself becoming Queen Under the Mountain.

"Yes lies," Thalia insisted not going to let her get to her, the lies would have to end now and Thalia couldn't imagine just how much damage that Lady Harga could have done since she had started this hate campaign. Getting to her feet, Lady Harga smiled knowing that this was just the beginning; she had planned this carefully and she was sure that her plan would work without hitting any bumps.

"Enjoy your throne while you can," Lady Harga said stopping in front of Thalia, she had everything under control and it was only a matter of time before the people started to really voice their dislike for the woman. Erebor deserved heirs that would be full dwarfs not hybrids that had no real claim to the throne; it was easy to manipulate those around her into agreeing with what she wanted. Thalia glared at Lady Harga, she had no idea what the dwarrow was planning but she wasn't going to let her bully her into something that would lead to her losing Thorin.

"This isn't over," Thalia snapped, she wasn't going to disappear and allow Lady Harga to take control of everything that was important to her. Things hadn't been easy and just when things had started to look up this had happened and there was no way that Thalia was just going to allow Lady Harga to take what was rightfully hers. The two stared at one another until a guard burst into the room interrupting them; they both seemed surprised but the look on his face told them that something big had happened.

"My lady… Princess Kona sent me to collect you, Dale is being attacked," the guard announced focusing more on Thalia than Lady Harga; he had been dispatched quickly and the fact that the army had been pushed back so quickly worried him. The mountain would certainly be the next target when Dale failed and the battle could be seen from the gate; it was only a matter of time before they had to face the fact that the war was here.

"I better collect my ladies," Lady Harga said sending a look to Thalia before she left, the ladies that she had chosen were ones that supported her claim already for the throne. Thalia clenched her fists, she was going to have to focus on the battle now instead of whatever Lady Harga was doing.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	31. Chapter 30: A Mountain Divided

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either and anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **DOUBLE UPDATE. PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty: A Mountain Divided.**

"How are the food stores?" Thalia asked wanting to make sure that they had enough food for the impending siege; she had already ordered that their gates would be open for anyone that came from Dale wanting refuge. The battle was focused on the far side of Dale and already those who were unable to defend themselves were turning up at the mountain and Thalia was doing her best to make sure they had somewhere safe to stay.

Those fleeing the battle were bring so little with them and Thalia had no intentions of allowing anyone to starve while they were under her protection; it was all hands-on deck and she had found herself giving orders alone. Kóna and the twins had already been ushered to the keep and would remain there until the battle was done; it was unsafe for them to be anywhere else right now.

"We have enough food to last us at least two months," Flói told her, he was surprised with how quick Thalia had jumped into action and her refusal to hide away when things were getting hard was being noted. Many had thought that Thalia would hide away with her children, instead here she was down by the main gate making sure that everyone was alright.

There was no telling just what was going to happen when the battle reached their gates but Thalia was determined that they would hold out no matter what happened. Food and wine was being given to those who needed it and Thalia wasn't going to hide behind some door; she wanted to fight for their survival not hideaway.

Looking through the crowds, Thalia feared that they wouldn't be prepared enough for what was going to happen; she had no idea just how bad the siege might get if their army failed. She stopped when she spotted a guard that was collecting food from people that needed it and Thalia was shocked to see someone would do such a thing.

"What are you doing?" Thalia asked spotting the guard that seemed to be loading up on food and wine that was being given out to those who needed it; she doubted that he was taking orders from her or Dís. The guard paused for a moment before he continued with what he had been doing, he was just doing as he had been ordered; he didn't have any interest in stopping to talk with the pretender.

"Taking orders from the Queen," the guard replied making Thalia stare at him confused, she had no idea what he was talking about and she certainly hadn't given any orders like this. There was no way that anyone could have mixed up her orders and she knew that there was no other Queen that they could be referring to. Bain's wife was here insisting in remaining in her city until everyone was safe, she had no intentions of leaving anyone behind and she was praying that a miracle would happen to save their home.

"What Queen?" Thalia asked approaching him, she wanted answers and she ignored Flói who was trying to get her to back away from the guard. There was no telling just who he was serving and Flói had a feeling that things weren't going to end well; he didn't trust the guard who was disrespecting King Thorin's decree that Thalia was in charge.

"Queen Harga," the guard revealed before moving away from her, he had to get back to his Queen who was gathering her ladies and sealing herself away with supplies so that they would be safe during the siege. Thalia stared at him, she should have known that the dwarrow was behind this and she wanted to know what else Lady Harga had been doing since their confrontation only an hour before.

* * *

"This is the last thing we need right now," Dís murmured shaking her head, she couldn't believe that Lady Harga was using the battle as a power grab; she wanted to strangle the dwarrow for her plotting. The entire mountain was said to be divided in this and Dís feared just how bad the divide would become while the war raged; she could only imagine what Thorin would say when he found out. Lady Harga would have been planning this for weeks to even get to this point and Dís feared how far this would go especially with a war upon them all.

"Thorin will have her head when he gets back," Kona insisted shaking her head, she couldn't believe that they were having to deal with this when they had other things to worry about. She had been surprised when Dís had summoned her for the chamber and she had been even more horrified at the news that Lady Harga had made a power play for the throne. The war was building momentum and there was no way that they would allow her to think that she could do such a thing; it didn't help that she had noble families supporting her right now.

"Not if people remain on her side… she could very well push you and the twins out," Dís explained, it was a nightmare and Lady Harga couldn't have waited for a worse time to strike; she had a feeling that Lord Khîm was already making sure that they were shut out of the council which would help them seize control.

Kona paled at the news and she peeked at Thalia who looked far from pleased with the idea; she had no idea what was going to happen and she feared for the twins more than anyone. They would be the ones to suffer the most if Lady Harga could take control here; something that the three couldn't allow to happen and they wouldn't.

"What are we going to do?" Kona asked wanting to know what the plan was, she wouldn't be able to do much but she did want to help in any way that she could even if she was pregnant.

She would be with the twins while their mother continued with her duties and Kona hoped that Lady Harga didn't have any plans to seize the children and attempt to use them to get what she wanted. There was silence at her words and Dís was a little stuck on what they could do with Lady Harga proclaiming herself Queen when everything around them was going to pieces.

"We carry on as we would," Thalia insisted knowing that she would have the advantage here, she wasn't going to hide away when people needed her help nor would she indulge herself like Lady Harga was. The imposter Queen would have no idea what was going on and Thalia doubted that they would have to do much to make people see the real imposter here.

"Harga is locking herself and her loyalist away… that gives us an opportunity," Thalia said moving to sit down, she was glad it was just the three of them and she truly trusted no one else right now especially with everything that was happening. Lady Harga would find her days numbered and the longer that she stayed locked away the better; it would allow people to see how unsuited she was to become Queen Under the Mountain.

She was a dwarrow that only thought of herself and Thalia was so much more than what everyone had seen of her so far; she was done trying to act like something that she wasn't. Thalia Graceful Hunter was the daughter of two Gods, she wasn't going to back down just because things were getting a bit scary and if it came to it then she would fight alongside the army when it returned to Erebor.

There was nothing that was going to stop her and Thalia was going to prove that she wasn't just someone that they could bully or push over.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	32. Chapter 31: The Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either and anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-One: The Calm Before the Storm.**

Standing on the battlements looking out across the land, Thalia took a deep breath as her eyes searched for any sign of the trouble that was coming their way; the cool night showed no signs of what was coming for them. The wrap that she was wearing did little to protect her from the night air and Thalia felt her stomach turn knowing that by tomorrow the war would have reached the Mountain and there was nothing that could be done to stop that now.

The twins had no idea what was going to happen and Thalia had ensured that they were safely secured away from the preparations that were happening around the Mountain. The last thing that Thalia wanted was for Lady Harga to see a chance to harm the twins and take it; she didn't trust the dwarrow especially when she had proclaimed herself Queen. Thalia could only imagine what Thorin would have to say about that when he found out, she doubted that he would bend to her demands when he discovered what she had done.

"It's quiet," Dís murmured stepping out to stand next to Thalia, she had known that she would be here and she didn't blame her; the Mountain was tense and no one knew what was going to happen next. The battle that was going to come wasn't going to be pleasant and Dís was certain that it would be something like the battle that Thalia had last faced.

Not everyone had been there for the Battle of the Five Armies but they had all heard the stories about what had happened and how they had nearly lost everything. Thorin, Fíli and Kíli had been lucky to survive the battle that should have rightly killed them; no one was even sure how they had survived with the injuries that they had sustained.

"The calm before the storm," Thalia replied not turning to look at her, she almost wished that they didn't have to wait to see what was coming for them; she felt sick with the waiting and she worried for what would come next. There was no word from the army that had marched out of the Mountain two days earlier and Thalia prayed that Thorin was safe; she didn't want to think about what would happen if he did not return from this war.

Her thoughts drifted back to the last battle that she had fought in, she doubted that she would ever forget what had happened nor the gripping fear that she had felt when she had seen him fall to Azog. It had truly made her think that Gandalf had told her the truth when she had woken up in that tent and he had said that Thorin had died. The two were silent for a moment as they stared out towards Dale, the heavy clouds blocking out the moon and it wouldn't surprise either of them if it rained during the night.

"There something that I think you need to see," Dís said turning to Thalia, there wasn't much time and soon the war would truly be upon the mountain; she doubted that they would have much time before they would be too distracted to talk. Everyone that could wield a weapon was preparing to take up arms and defend their home from the invading force that was determined to destroy what they had built here.

Middle Earth was at war and it was unlikely that they would have any help from elsewhere with battles taking place in every corner of the world that they lived in. Thalia furrowed her brow and looked at Dís, who only signalled for her to follow and the two left the battlements so that they could talk; the entry way was starting to fill with people who wanted to help in any way that they could. No one wanted to risk the Mountain being breached and risk losing everything.

* * *

Stepping into the room that Dís had led her to, Thalia came to a complete stop and stared at what lay inside; she blinked not sure how to react to the sight of the item that lay before her. Thalia had been so sure it had been lost during the battle, she had never considered that they might have been stored somewhere safe in the sixty years that she had been gone.

Slowly moving forward, Thalia reached for the sword that lay on the table her hand shaking slightly as she did so before she picked it up; the blue bladed sword looked just as it had before the Battle of the Five Armies. Picking up Stormbringer, Thalia turned it over carefully in her hands surprised that it had been cared for since she had left it behind.

"He wanted to make sure nothing ever happened to it," Dís said finally speaking up, she had been surprised with the care that Thorin had taken with the sword and how defensive he got when anyone else had tried to touch it or wield it. The sword itself was a remarkable sight and Dís doubted that there was any in Erebor that didn't know what that sword had done nor who the woman that held it was capable of. Thalia was silent as she stared down at the sword, she felt a lump form in her throat at what Thorin had done and she hoped that she would get the chance to thank him for it.

"There has been a light armour fashioned for you," Dís continued looking at what she had been delivered, she had no doubts that Thalia would want to fight in this battle and she did not blame her. The last battle that she had fought in, Thalia had been extremely lucky to only walk away with bumps, cuts and bruises considering the fact that she hadn't been wearing proper armour. Thalia looked towards the armour that Dís referred to and nodded her head, it reminded her of the armour that they wore back at Camp Half-Blood and she was glad that it was something light instead of the heavy weighed down armour that the dwarves were wearing.

"Thank you," Thalia said gratefully, she honestly didn't know how she would handle this without Dís and she was thankful that the dwarrow had welcomed her into her home the way that she had. The two had grown close in the time that they had spent together and Thalia knew that she was lucky to have Dís's support; if she didn't then there would be no chance of a future for her and Thorin. Thalia swallowed hoping that she would be just as lucky as she had been last time, she couldn't imagine that the fight that was coming would be any more difficult than fighting Azog the Defiler alone.

"I'll leave you to get ready…" Dís insisted before she left the room, she needed to get into her own armour and she didn't want to waste a moment; she could only imagine what the rest of the night would hold for them. Closing the door behind her, Dís tried to stop her thoughts turning to her brother and two sons; she hoped they were well and that she would get to see them again soon.

Starting to change out of her clothes and into the clothes that had been set out for her and the armour; Thalia allowed her thoughts to focus on the task at hand instead of what was too come. She wasn't sure she would like the dark turn that her thoughts would take when she considered just what might happen if they lost this one.

Thalia feared for her children, the last thing that she wanted to do was leave them without both of their parents but she had to fight and she wanted nothing more than to protect them. The twins were safe with Kona and that was what mattered, she would protect them and Thalia knew that should the Mountain fall and anything happen to her and Thorin then they would be cared for.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	33. Chapter 32: Protecting the Mountain

**Disclaimer : **I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either and anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Two: Protecting the Mountain.**

Looking out across the approaching army, Thalia hoped that the defences would hold under the attack that was coming their way; she had been stood beside Dís as they waited for the army to reach the mountain. Neither of them had said a word since they had taken their places and neither of them had moved; they were surrounded by what remained of the army to defend the army.

The tension seemed to grow with every step that the army that had come to destroy them and no one doubted that things could easily take a turn for the worse with one wrong move. The dark clouds above threatened rain and a cold breeze blew across the gathering that stood inside the entrance of the mountain; the gates might have been closed but that didn't stop the cold from getting in along with the first droplets of rain.

Thalia tried not to allow her nerves to get the better of her, this felt different from the last battle that she had been involved in; there had been a lot of waiting around for this one compared to what had happened during the Battle of the Five Armies. Her palms felt sweaty and Thalia did her best to hide the nerves that seemed to be building with each moment; she wasn't going to run and hide when there was so much at stake.

The sudden crash of thunder made Thalia jump a little and she wondered for a moment if her father was behind it; she had grown used to not hearing his voice in her head having been at Camp Half Blood. There hadn't been much of a need for him to speak with her in the last few years, her main attention and focus had been on her children and she found that now she wished for his advice.

Dís looked around the gathering before she stepped forward, as the King's sister it would be expected of her to speak before the gathering. This battle was going to shape the mountain and everyone that lived in or around it, they were what stood between the fall of everything that they knew and the safety that would secure the mountain.

"My fellow warriors. Today, we stand against a force that wishes to destroy everything we stand for. Today, we defend against the evil that wishes to take our home from us, destroy our families and the lives we have built here," Dís shouted making every man and woman that was willing to bear arms turn and face their princess. There wasn't much time now and Dís wanted to make sure that those who stood with her today knew that they did so at their King's pleasure; she would not allow the pretend Queen to have anything to do with this.

Lady Harga hadn't left her secure chamber and Dís hoped that she stayed there, it would allow those gathered here willing to do their part to see that Thalia was by fair a better choice. Here stood the King's intended willing to fight along those who would defend the mountain instead of hiding away and acting far above her station.

"We fight today in the name of our King, Long Live King Thorin," Dís shouted raising her sword to the air, she would continue to believe that her brother would return safely until she saw his deceased body for himself. If Thorin had died defending the mountain then Dís would do everything in her power to ensure that her nephew would become King Under the Mountain ahead of everyone else; she could only imagine who would try to stop her.

"Long Live the King," the gathering shouted back, they would do their King proud and they weren't going to allow the mountain to fall to an army that intended to take the mountain from them. They knew that whatever came their way, they would have to defend the mountain.

* * *

The battlefield around him seemed to go on for as far as the eye could see and Thorin knew that this was far from over; the army had clashed with a distraction force that had been sent to lead them away from the main army. This allowed the real army to march unstopped to the mountain and they would be able to attack without the combined forces of Erebor and Dale to stop them.

His eyes swept the area taking in the destruction that had been felt by their fight; more enemy forces had died than theirs and now they would have to return to the Mountain. There was no telling just what was waiting for them when they returned and Thorin could only hope that the Mountain was prepared for what was coming. There weren't many left behind that would be able to defend against the oncoming force and Thorin knew that they had to move quickly to stop the battle being lost.

Dís would have everything under control that Thorin knew and he was sure that she had organised everything to ensure that the Mountain was secure until help arrived. A siege would work best for the mountain with the gates shut and Thorin couldn't help but think of Thalia and the twins; he hoped that they were safe and that nothing happened to them.

"We have to get back to the mountain," Thorin shouted, he turned to look at Dwalin who wasn't far from him; they didn't have much time and they would have to move quickly. The injured would have to travel to Dale for help since they were in the middle of the field; there wasn't much that could be done for them here nor was it safe to wait around.

If an army was marching on the mountain then it was bound to attract attention of more trouble and possibly orcs; it wasn't easy and Thorin couldn't imagine what might be out there waiting for a chance to strike against them. Fíli and Kíli approached him, both knew that if this was just a distraction then the force that was approaching their home would be even greater; it made them worry for the loved ones that were back home.

Neither of them said a word as the army started to move back towards the mountain, they were at least half a day behind them and they hoped that they wouldn't arrive too late. The army wouldn't leave anyone alive and the would likely slaughter everyone that they came across; there was no news about how the battles in Gondor were going but they hoped for news soon.

If Gondor fell to the forces from Mordor then the war was more likely to get worse and every second counted if things took a turn for the worse. Should Gondor fall then the army that was attacking Erebor would receive help from the army that would sweep across Middle Earth and everything would be lost.

The army slowly moved back towards the mountain and Thorin found himself being approached by Bain would looked grave; they both knew that they couldn't allow this evil to succeed. Both knew that while Dale's defences had improved since the last battle that it had seen; it wouldn't be a match for the army that was descending on them.

Bain's wife would insist on remaining behind to ensure the safety of those who would remain in Dale while the people would seek safety inside of the mountain. So many lives were at risk and neither of them wanted to think about what might be waiting for them when they returned home; they had families that were stuck in the centre of this.

Thorin worried for the twins, they had never seen anything like this and he knew that Thalia wouldn't like the idea of being shut away to protect her; she was going to be his Queen and he needed to know that she was safe.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	34. Chapter 33: Stepping Up

**Disclaimer : **I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either and anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Three: Stepping Up** **.**

Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Thalia took in the devastation that surrounded her and wondered if this madness would ever end; the battle had come to Erebor quickly and they had been forced to defend themselves. There had been no sign of help coming for them and Thalia had refused to hide away when they were already short of people to fight; she wouldn't leave them even shorter of people to defend the mountain.

The last few hours had been a blare and the devastation around them was something that those who survived would never forget. Holding her sword tightly in her hand, Thalia walked through the bodies that littered the floor and wondered about those who they had left behind and who had been lost. Anger filled her at the thought of the lives had been lost because of the war that had come to them; many would not return to the families that waited for them.

Thalia thought of her own children, she couldn't imagine leaving them without a mother and while she did not know of Thorin's fate; she was sure he would fight to come home to them. Dodging the coming attack of an orc, Thalia dispatched of him quickly as she tried to remain focused on the matter of hand; she couldn't allow herself to be distracted by anything right now.

"Are you alright?" Dís shouted, she was a few feet from Thalia and relieved to see that she had survived the battle thus far; she hadn't seen Thalia in hours and had feared something had happened. She doubted that Thorin would ever forgive her if something happened to Thalia, she wouldn't forgive herself either, but she was proud to see the Mountain's future Queen fighting.

"I've had better days," Thalia murmured, her eyes sweeping the field for any advancing orcs and she was relieved to find that the battle was finally ending. They had fought hard and there was no denying that they had lost a great deal of good men today, it had been a brutal battle and Thalia couldn't help but feel that things had been a little too easy. There was still no sign of the army that had marched out of Erebor five days earlier, there was no news about how their battle had faired and there was no doubt that many had died in the attempt.

"We should rest while we can… Only the Gods know what is coming next," Thalia said wishing that she had the ability to speak with them now, she wished for her mother's advice more than anything right now. Her trust in the other Gods was limited, they continued to keep secrets and Thalia had no interest in whatever greater plan that they thought that they'd had for her.

Dís didn't reply as Thalia moved passed her, she could only imagine what was happening in the mountain right now and she hoped that Lady Harga was still locked in her room. The coward who claimed to be Queen was in for a shock when this was done with, there was no way that she would be allowed to remain in the mountain for her treason.

Thalia only made it a few steps past Dís when she came to a complete stop; the sound filling the air chilled her to the core and she couldn't believe that she hadn't expected this. Turning to look across the field, Thalia's heart dropped, and she was certain that Dís felt the same at the sight of the advancing army that was heading their way.

Reinforcements had arrived much faster than they had expected, they had hoped for a small reprieve from the battle that they'd were facing before dealing with a second wave that had met with the army only a few days ago. Gripping her sword, Thalia prayed that whatever was left of the army would arrive to their aid before it was too late.

* * *

Clutching her shoulder, Dís did her best to push back against the surge of orcs that charged at her; she didn't know how much longer they could hold the defences and she feared what would come next. The first wave had depleted their already limited forces and Dís wasn't sure that they could handle further losses; there was no help coming and she feared that the army had been destroyed.

Gritting her teeth, Dís tried her best to concentrate on what she was doing; she was determined to not let her people down when there was no news on how either of her sons or Thorin faired. They were so few in numbers and there was no way that she was going to add to their problems by leaving them while there was still fight in her body.

Tightening her hold on her axe, Dís ducked out of the way of an oncoming attack only for an orc to sneak up behind her and stab her; she gasped in surprised and stumbled slightly, she wouldn't fall now. Dealing with the two orcs that had attacked her, Dís couldn't ignore the pain in her back that came from every move that she made.

"Dís," Thalia shouted rushing to her friend's aid, she dealt with the orcs that swarmed around them and tried to mask the look on her face at the sight of Dís's back. It didn't look good and Thalia knew that the other woman had to be in a massive amount of pain; she couldn't continue, and Thalia doubted that Dís would return to the mountain of her own free will.

"I'm fine," Dís argued, she knew what Thalia was going to say and there was no way that she was just going to return to the mountain when she was needed here. Her eyes swept the carnage that had engulfed them and Dís knew that every person that was willing to fight mattered now; they couldn't allow the mountain to fall to the darkness.

"You're no use to your people dead," Thalia argued with a shake of her head, she wasn't going to give up and she was going to keep fighting but Dís needed her back treating before she bled out. The wound was deep, and her armour had done little to protect her from the direct hit; she had to get that treated before it caused her any problems.

"Take Dís back to the mountain," Thalia ordered, she would handle things here and she knew that this was something that she was just going to have to deal with. Dís might have been a princess but right now she was being an idiot if she thought for a second that she could continue fighting with such a wound.

A guard nodded his head and signalled for Dís to follow him, he would get her safely back to the mountain where her wound could be treated; it was for the best and they didn't need to lose anymore of their people. Dís stared at Thalia for a moment before she nodded her head, she hated to admit that Thalia was right, but she knew that there was little that she could do now.

Leaving the battle behind was her best option and she could handle thing back at the mountain should she be unable to return to the fighting. There needed to be someone to handle things if the battle went south, there was no hope here and Dís wasn't about to let her people suffer should the mountain fall.

Thalia took a deep breath and watched Dís leave the field, she had no idea what she was going to do but she wasn't about to give up; she wanted nothing more than to defend the place that she called home. Her thoughts turned to Thorin and she hoped that he was alive; she feared what would happen if he didn't return and what it would mean for her children.

A crack of thunder from above made Thalia pause, she stared up at the darkening clouds and she knew that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't ignore what had been decided for her.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	35. Chapter 34: The Final Stand

**Disclaimer : **I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any Quotes seen in this are taken from the Peter Jackson movies and I do not own them either. I also do not own anything Charmed related either and anything related to the Camp Half-Blood chronicles belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Four: The Final Stand.**

Thalia could barely see ten feet in front of her as the rain poured down around her, she sliced at the soldier that launched himself at her before she continued on with the fight; the battle seemed never ending now that the second wave had fully arrived. Orcs and men alike tried to charge upon the mountain, pushing against the already weakened forced that were trying to defend the mountain.

Thalia cursed as one of the opposing soldiers caught her arm with his sword, the pain lasting for only a moment thanks to the rain that poured down on her and healed the cut quickly. Wave after wave seemed to attack the mountain and slowly the forces trying to defend it were pushed back even further until they found themselves trapped between the Gates of Erebor and the invading army.

No one could deny the idea that the City of Dale had been over run, there was little any of the army could do to defend the city when they were so few in number and there was no way of driving the invading force away. Thalia felt her heart pounded in her chest, she couldn't believe that it had come to this and there was nowhere for them to go now.

Should the gates be opened then they would be overrun and those inside would surely be slaughtered; there was no hope now and Thalia wished that there was something more that she could do to get out of this mess. Her thoughts turned to her children, she prayed that they would be cared for and she knew that Dis would never allow anything to happen to them.

There was still no sign of the army that had marched out of Erebor nearly two weeks earlier; it was safe to start thinking that they had been dispatched by the forced that were ahead of them. The commander of the force moved forward, his beady eyes staring at the small force that had held them back for as long as possible until now.

"This is all that you have to offer us… such weak forces that cannot protect you from the might of Sauron," the commander taunted, a grin on his ugly wrinkled face as he looked at the gathering before him. There was no way that the mountain could be saved now and he was sure that he would be greatly reward for his triumph where others had failed; he had heard stories of how Azog the Defiler was defeated here.

Gripping her sword, Thalia let out a breath; she would not fear death and she truly prayed that it would be over quickly and none would suffer greatly. Raising his hand in the air, the commander prepared to give the order to execute those before them when a trumpet rang out across the small valley.

There seemed to be a small amount of confusion for a second and Thalia held her breath not entirely sure what to make of what was happening; the army before her had been prepared to kill them now seemed distracted by whatever was approaching them from behind. Her heart pounded in her chest and she prayed that whoever had arrived was on their side; she could only imagine how fast things could worsen for them if it wasn't help arriving.

There were so few of them left and Thalia felt exhausted, she couldn't believe that they had found themselves in this situation; the pounding of drums only reminded her what was happening. The army before the mountain suddenly surged forward, Thalia could only pray that those who stood with her would have the energy to fight.

The survival of the mountain counted on them and the army was clearly reacting to something that none of them could see from their positions.

* * *

"When is mama coming back?" Samara asked peeking up at Kóna, they had been stuck in this room for ages now and she was growing bored; she was sure that her mother should have been back by now. Her brother might have been distracted by their governess since they had been ushered inside but Samara had grown tired of their lessons and wanted to leave the chamber that they were in. Everyone seemed so on edge and she hated that they were being treated like babies while the adults whispered between themselves about whatever was going on.

"I am sure she'll be back as soon as she can," Kóna reassured softly, she wasn't sure what was happening outside of this room but she prayed that their forces had been able to stop the danger. Things outside of the chamber seemed so quiet and Kóna wanted nothing more than to check that everyone was alright.

News had been given to them that Dís had been returned to the mountain because of an injury but had quickly returned to help in whatever way she could in defend the gates of the mountain. There had been no news of what had happened with Thalia and Kóna prayed that she was well; she didn't want to think what would happen if the twins were left orphans.

The mountain would likely be consumed by a power struggle with dwarf fighting against dwarf for the regency until Theseus was old enough to rule on his own. However, it would be many years before he was considered of an age to do so, she was sure he would make both his parents proud when that day arrived for him to become King under the Mountain. The sound of the door opening snapped Kóna from her thoughts and she got to her feet when she saw a group of guards entering.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kóna demanded moving forward, she didn't recognise them and she very much doubted that they were any of the guards that had been ordered to stand guard outside. The leader of the group stepped forward, he seemed to look around the room as if looking for someone before he focused on Kóna; his lip curled in disgust as he eyed her for a moment.

"My deepest apologies, my lady, the Queen has asked for the children," the guard said making Kóna frown at him, everything within her told her that something wasn't right. The fact that he had addressed her with the wrong title, was nothing to her and Kóna knew that there was only a small group that would dare deny her rightful title at this time.

"Mama wants to see us," Samara squealed gleefully, she moved from where she had been seated and went to race over to the guard only to be stopped by Kóna. Darrowdam didn't look down at the little girl and ignored the look that she was offered for stopping her; she wasn't going to allow either child to leave with these men when they were very much at war.

"And what Queen is it that you serve?" Kóna questioned, she took hold of Samara's hand while the governess quickly ushered Theseus behind her. Both women had heard about Lady Harga all but declaring herself Queen once everyone had been sent into hiding while a battle raged outside; neither of them knew who might have sent these men.

"I think you know the answer to that," the guard said reaching for his sword, he knew that the line of Durin would continue should the King or one of his nephews return from the war. But when they did so they would not find the witch or her spawn had survived the battle that would consume them all; it was for the greater good that this was done now.

Kóna stared at him, she couldn't believe that they hadn't seen that Harga would go to such lengths.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing out here lass?" Dwalin demanded reaching Thalia, he had not been expecting to see her out on the battle field and he knew that Thorin would not be pleased when he found out. Dís was meant to be making sure that Thalia was completely felt out of harms way, he was certain that Thorin had made that clear before he had matched out to war. However, he had to admit that it was good to see her again especially after the nightmare that had taken place while they had been gone; there were months where he was sure they'd all die.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun," Thalia replied grinning at him, her eyes sweeping the area behind him in hopes of spotting Thorin or the others. It was a relief to know that the army that had arrived earlier was here to help them and not help with the slaughter; she had been also sure that this was how it was going to end. Her feet stuck slightly in the mud as she moved, the pouring rain making it a hazard for anyone to move too much before they slipped; she stumbled closer to Dwalin as the battle started to die down.

"He's well lass, talked of nothing but you and the children," Dwalin informed her with a smile, after everything that they had been through; he could not think of two people who more deserved their happiness than his King and Thalia. He had seen how she looked for Thorin after she had seen him and he didn't blame her, there was much to discuss and he was sure that things at the mountain had been far from easy for her.

Turning their attention to fighting back the last of the forces, Thalia couldn't help but feel a great relief in how things had worked out; she had been so worried that she would die here on this battle field alone. Killing off the remainder of the opposing army, Thalia scanned the field taking in the devastation that had been caused during the assault on the mountain.

Cheering started to sound around her and Thalia brushed back the wet strands of her from her face as she looked around; she had never thought when she had been left in charge that things would work out like this. Thalia had done her best to lead the army and organise the defence of the mountain when Dís was unable to do so; she wanted to prove herself to the people of Erebor.

Those around her started to celebrate and Thalia found herself smiling along with them, they had beaten back the forces that had come to destroy them along with the mountain. Unnoticed by those around him, a dwarf slowly started to trek through the mud towards Thalia; his eyes focused on the woman that had come to steal the crown and taint it with her blood.

He knew that his actions must be swift for there would be no second chance, his death would certainly pave the way for the rightful Queen to take her place beside the King after being made to wait for so long. His hand clutched at the dagger that he had been given, even if he was caught, he was sure his name would go down in history for ensuring that the witch's tainted blood didn't defile the throne of Erebor. Dwalin turned just too late to catch the dwarf that stalked towards Thalia, his eyes barely catching on the dagger that he held before it was used to stab her in the back.

"Long Live the Queen," the dwarf cried before thrusting his dagger into Thalia's back, a gleeful smile on his face as he ensured that the dagger passed through the armour that should have protected her. He repeated the action once or twice more before he was dragged away from Thalia, his eyes never leaving her as she dropped down onto her knees and Dwalin started to bark orders.

He had done his part and he was sure that the others had done theirs as well to free the King.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Favourite or Follow xxx**


End file.
